Where We Stand
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Set 5 years from where the characters left off. Relationships have been broken, and new Friendships have been formed. A new FBI agent joins the group with a deadly secret of her own that could endanger the group. Especially David McNorris.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own "Boomtown" or any of the characters, except for the new ones (Astera, Kurt, Diana, etc.) It's been five years since everyone last saw each other. New Friendships have been formed, Relationships were broken, and Some fights still are. (so the interaction between some characters might be weird) I have not seen every episode, but I'm carrying all characters through (even if they died in an episode I haven't seen yet). Characters featured: David, Joel, Theresa, Andrea, Marian (ex-wife of David), Bobby, etc. All the regulars basically =]. ~mysterywriter012**

_Her heart was racing. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. She peered her head around the corner. She could hear his footsteps approaching, echoing through the almost bear room. She was hiding behind the pillar. Tears were coming down her face. She tried to keep her breathing steady. "Where are ya sweetheart?" he asked. She turned her head to the side, pressing herself against the pillar more. She could hear the dogs barking. "Go away…" she said. "Ah, I'd recognize that lovely British accent anywhere…I'm not gonna hurt you baby, I just need to talk to you. I promise…" he said. She placed her hand on her hip, and took out the gun that she had hidden. She stepped out and pointed the gun at him_

_"There you are…" he said, with a smile. "What…do you want Kurt?" she asked, her hands shaking. She kept the gun pointed at him. "Whoa. Let's take it easy sweetheart," he said, with a chuckle. "No! Why did you kill all those people? How could you torture them like that?" she asked. "If you hadn't followed me, suspecting I was cheating on you, you wouldn't of had to see it…" he said, his smile disappearing. _

_"Doesn't matter if I saw it or not. You killed those people. You tortured them! I can't believe that you're a drug dealer, or that you just robbed that bank…" she said. He stepped closer. "Don't!" she said, pointing the gun at him. Her brown hair was sticking to her face from the rain, her baby blue eyes looked petrified. _

_"You won't do it. You're too good of a person…you're in love with me. I know you…" he said. She cocked the gun. "Yea, well I didn't know you or your secrets. What makes you think I don't have any secrets?" she questioned. "I don't. So let's have a little safe circle, why don't we?" he teased. "Get away from me…or I swear I will do it…" she said. "No you won't…" he stated. "Watch me…" she said. She fired the gun, shooting him in the shoulder. She turned and sprinted out of the room. She left the abandoned building, and charged for the street. She heard the sounds of growls approaching her fast. He had released the dog. She turned around, and the Pit Bull flashed its teeth at her. _

_She began to back away. "Kito…don't make me do it…" she said, raising the gun. The dog lunged for her, but she quickly pulled the trigger. The dog fell dead. She began to sob. "I'm sorry Kito…" she said. She turned around. She could hear the sirens. She couldn't go to the cops now. He would tell them her name, if he was still alive. She had no proof that he had killed the people. She spun around, looking for a place to go. A thought struck her. She realized that for the problem to go away, she needed to disappear herself………_

**WHERE WE STAND: A BOOMTOWN FANFIC**

_**Mysterywriter012**_

"David! David! Damnit David, wake up!" Detective Joel Stevens said, slapping his shoulder. David McNorris sat up with a start. "What?" he asked. "It's the first time we are all getting back together in five years, could you at least stay awake?" Joel asked, sounding annoyed. "What's the case about again? I forget…" David asked, stretching his arms above his head.

"David, were you out drinking last night?" Joel asked. "No, I wasn't. I'm serious…." He said, shooting Joel a look. "The Young's daughter was kidnapped by a man by the name of…." Joel paused, to look at the file. "Steven Yerks…" he paused, before closing the file. "Steve Yerks is calling pleading 'not guilty' and is saying that the Young's daughter and him were having a relationship and willingly went with him. He's denying the rape and everything…" Joel said, with a frown.

"So what I am I doing?" David asked. "Defending the daughter, Stacy Young…geez David, you're the defense attorney what else do you do? You sure you're sober?" Joel asked. "I'm thirty eight. My hair is turning gray already, can you give a guy a break once in awhile. It's been five years since we've worked on something together…" David said.

Joel smiled slightly. "Getting older is no excuse…" he said. David shrugged. "For me, yes it is…" he said, taking a sip of his water. The door opened and Bobby "Fearless" Smith entered. Detective Stevens smiled over at him. "Fearless…" he said, giving him a brotherly hug. "Stevens, wow you're old. McNorris…." He said, shaking David's hand.

"Hello…" David said, with a small smile. "Who we missing?" David asked, looking around. "Andrea, but she may be late. Theresa isn't coming today. Andrea has to drop her kids off somewhere…" Joel said. David sat up straight. "Andrea has kids?" he asked. Joel looked over at him. "Yea, she's married too. Didn't she tell you this?" Joel asked. David shook his head.

"Well, we haven't exactly talked recently…" David said, with a shrug. "She got married three years ago, David. You call that recent?" Fearless asked with a teasing smile. Both Joel and Fearless began to chuckle. "I'm glad to see you're now working on Defense with me Fearless…" David said, with a tight smile. "Yea. Weird, huh? But we gotta help this little girl out…" Fearless said.

"I wouldn't classify seventeen as little…" came the voice of Andrea. David looked up to see her walking in. She still looked young and beautiful. She made her way over to Joel and greeted him and Fearless with a hug. "Hey mom…" Fearless joked. Andrea shot him a look. "Stop it…" she said, with a small smile. She looked over at David. "David…" she said simply, and holding out her hand. David leaned forward and shook her hand with a smile. She stared him down. "David, I'm married now. Don't smile at me like that…" she said, before sitting down.

"Dissed," Fearless said with a smirk. David shrugged. Joel looked over at the clock on the wall. "We are having two more people coming. We are supposed to be getting a Diana Anderson and a…Astera Kenmore…" Joel said, looking at the papers. "Huh, who are they?" Andrea asked. "Diana is going to be a journalist like you…maybe you'll be best friends by the end of this. She's twenty seven, and graduated from a…West Chester University…" Joel said, looking at her. Andrea shrugged. "I'm sure I could handle it…" she said. "Yea well…she isn't coming here today. You'll meet her tomorrow…" Joel said, biting his lip.

"Who's the other one?" David asked, sounding bored. "Astera Kenmore. Twenty eight years old. Graduated from Penn State University. She is going to be working in undercover work. She's from the FBI…" Joel said, with a small smile. "FBI…nice…when is this one coming?" David asked, leaning back in his chair. "Any minute. Why don't we go out to the lobby to meet her?" Joel asked, standing up. "Why we all decided to meet in this old court house, I'll never know…" Andrea said, standing up. Joel and Fearless exited the room.

David stood next to Andrea. "How come you never told me that you got married and had a kid?" David asked. "Two kids actually, and why would I need to?" she questioned. David chuckled slightly. "Come on Andrea. You missed me…in some ways more than others…" he said, with a smile. Andrea shook her head. "Actually, I didn't miss you at all…" she said, walking out the door. David stood there is shock. He sighed and walked out the door.

He walked into the lobby to see Fearless and Andrea standing there. Joel was standing outside, talking to a taxi cab driver. "That the girl?" David asked, with a nod. "I guess so, I haven't seen her yet…" Fearless said. They watched as Joel stepped to the side, and opened the door. "Now boys, this girl works for the FBI. Will you both behave?" she asked. "No," Fearless joked. Andrea hit his shoulder and he chuckled.

They watched as a dirty blonde wearing a button up white shirt and black dress pants stepped out of the car. She was wearing sunglasses, to hide her eyes. She was tan, as if she worked in the sun. She looked as if she worked out 24/7. Her white blouse, was open slightly, showing some cleavage. She smiled slightly at Joel, and shook his hand.

He held his arm out, and led her inside the building. Andrea looked at her feet and realized that she must have been wearing long leather boots, but her pants were covering them. Her heels clicked on the floor. She stood about 5'8 with her heels. Andrea estimated her real height to be about 5'5. She took off her sunglasses to reveal soft brown eyes.

"Astera Kenmore…I'd like you to meet Andrea Ross (her new name), Bobby Smith, and David McNorris…" Joel said, pointing to each of them. David smiled and held out his hand to her. "David McNorris…" he said. "So I just heard…" she said, shaking his hand cautiously. Andrea rolled her eyes. Leave it to David to pull the first stupid stunt. "Alright, let's go to our offices…" Joel said.

"Offices?" Andrea asked. "Oh yea, I forgot to mention. I bought this court house. Offices are upstairs, Court is on this floor, and the jail is downstairs. Pretty nifty, huh?" Joel asked. "Pretty expensive…" Andrea spoke up. "Don't worry, you get a cool office too…" Joel said, with a smile.

Joel led them upstairs to the offices. He ushered Astera towards her office. Once she entered, there was a knock on her door. She looked up. David smiled at her. "Can I…help you?" she asked. "I just wanted to talk to you, you know? Learn some stuff about each other….ah. See, now I know you like dogs…" she said, nodding towards the photo of the German Sheppard she just put on her desk.

"What's his name?" David asked. "**Her** name is Sandy…" Astera said, turning to take more stuff out of her briefcase. "Sandy? That's a lovely name…" David said. "Why did you automatically assume it was a boy?" Astera asked, not looking at him. "She's…tall?" David asked. Astera gave him a look. "Right…" she said. "So, what's your favorite TV show? Let me guess…not much of a chick flick kind of girl are ya? Watch all the crime shows?" David asked. "Why, because I work for the FBI?" she asked, with a small smirk.

"Well… you don't look like the kind of person who…well…see you look like you work out and most girls who work out don't…" he paused. "Perhaps it would be best if you stopped talking, right now…" She said, placing some files on her desk. "So, what are you doing in this case? Why would an FBI agent condescend to our level to help out with a case?" David asked, leaning slightly on the desk. She turned to look at him. "Why are you still here?" she asked.

"Apparently you don't like me very much…" David said, raising an eyebrow. "Or maybe I'm trying to get organized and you're distracting me. I never said I didn't like you…" she said. "So you do like me?" David asked. "I've known you for what? Five minutes? Not enough time to decide whether I like you or I secretly wish you would choke on your breakfast tomorrow…" she said, walking past him.

"Wait a minute, you want me to choke on my breakfast now?" David asked. "I never said I wanted you to, why are you following me?" she asked, quickening her pace. "Well, I've got nothing else to do…" David said. Astera turned to face him, and shoved a folder into his chest. "Case Files, have fun…" she said, before walking away again.

"Wait, a second. You can't just shove files at me and tell me to do something…" David said, walking to keep up with her. "Just did…" she said. She walked over to the copier. She put the file in the lid, and closed it. She turned to face him. "I can't believe you're still here…." She said. "That's the thing about me, I'm always just…there…" he said.

Joel walked over to the copier. "Is this guy bothering you?" he asked. Astera and David exchanged looks. "God David, what's with you and the A's?" Joel asked. "Marian wasn't an 'A'…" David pointed out. Joel shrugged. "That's true. Astera's pretty tired David. She just got back from her plane ride. Why don't you wait until tomorrow to bug her. In the mean time, we have a case to crack…" Joel said, with a small smile.

Astera sighed, and took out her copies. "Thank You…Detective Stevens…." She said, before walking away. Detective Stevens turned to face David. "You better get you're act together David. You're going against one of the best Prosecutor's in the state…" Detective Steven's said. "Yea. Who's that?" David asked. Before Joel could reply, David held up his hand. "Look, it doesn't even matter. I'm DDA David McNorris, I can get anything done. You know that I'm gonna win this case…I always do…" David said.

"Don't start getting cocky on me, McNorris. It's not healthy, and leave Astera alone. Please, no girls for awhile…" he said. David shrugged. "Can't promise that…" he said. Joel sighed. "Just don't take her out for drinks. She could arrest you for public drunkenness…" Joel said, patting David's shoulder as they passed.

David smiled. It was going to be one hell of a case…

Astera made her way back into her office. She shut the door. She peered out the blinds to see David walking by. She sat down in her chair, and dug through her bag. She pulled out a bottle of painkillers. She took out two and swallowed them, sipping her bottle of water shortly after. She sighed and closed her eyes. She lifted up the side of her shirt to see the knife scar along her hip. It was still bothering her, so many months after the accident. She touched it lightly, and winced slightly in pain. Some scars would never go away.

She turned and looked in her small mirror. She wouldn't let David, or any of them get too close to her. She needed to keep her secret safe, from everyone. Because if the truth came out, she could wind up dead. Her forehead creased in anger. She eyed the mirror, before slapping it. It flew off the desk, and shattered against the wall. No mirror could hide who she really was….

**Please Review and Let me know what you think! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

"How is the lovely Astera Kenmore this morning?" David McNorris asked, opening the door to the building. "I see you haven't choked on your breakfast this morning, Mr. McNorris…" Astera said. David chuckled. "I haven't eaten it yet, and you can call me David…" he said, following her inside. "Oh that's a shame, Mr. McNorris…" Astera replied, walking up the stairs.

"That's a nice suit, Astera…" David said. "Thank You…" Astera trailed. Once they arrived at the top floor, they saw Fearless standing there. "You came back to us I see?" he asked with a smile. Astera returned the smile. "Like I had a choice?" she played. Fearless laughed and opened the door for her. He turned to look at David. "Ladies first…" he said, ushering David inside.

David narrowed his eyes slightly. Fearless shrugged. "Okay…fine…" he said, walking in. David followed shortly after. Andrea sat at the table drinking coffee with a red head that he assumed to be Diana, her new journalist partner. David smiled slightly at the two of them. Diana returned the smile, but Andrea turned away. "So, you're ignoring me now?" David asked. Andrea turned to look at him with a fake smile. "Why hello, David. It's wonderful to see you this morning…" Andrea said, and Diana laughed.

Astera brushed past David and sat at the table with Andrea. "Its Andrea, right?" Astera asked. Andrea smiled over at her. "Yea," she replied. "See, you're so nice to her…" David said. "Happy Hour isn't until six, McNorris. So until then…no whine…" Astera said, her eyes teasing him. Andrea chuckled slightly. The door opened and Joel entered, Ray and Tom behind him.

"Oh…haven't seen these two in a long time…" Andrea said, looking over at them. Ray shrugged. "We aren't going to stay here very long. We are just here to meet the new undercover agent…Astera Kenmore…" Ray said, shaking hands with her. Joel looked over at her. "Astera, I'd like you to meet Ray and Tom. Best cops around…" Joel stated. "No they're not…" called the voice of Fearless, from the other room. Joel could tell by his voice that he was smiling as he said it.

"Is that Fearless?" Ray asked, not waiting for an answer as he walked into the other room; Tom following. Joel turned to look at Astera and Diana. "They'll grow on you one day…" he said. Diana smiled. "That's likely…" she said. Joel showed her a small smile. "So, what are we doing today?" David asked. "McNorris, you are going to go with Fearless to meet the client. Andrea and Diana…you are going to go interview friends, neighbors, whoever. Astera, we are going to stay here and go over the police reports and such. I want us all back here by five…." Joel said.

"Bring back food," Fearless said, coming from the other room. "Yea, do that too…" Joel said, smiling slightly. "Wait, shouldn't Astera come with me? That way I have a detective with me if something goes wrong?" David asked. "What you think Fearless isn't a tough enough detective?" Joel asked, raising an eyebrow. David looked over at Fearless, who folded his arms.

David turned back to Joel. "See you at five," he said, standing up. He looked over at Astera. "I'd be careful around this one, he tends to bite…" David said, with a smirk. Astera shrugged. "Nothing I haven't dealt with before…" she said. David sighed in defeat, and followed Fearless out the door. Andrea and Diana both stood up in sync, causing them to smile at each other.

They left the room, and Joel turned to look at Astera. "Well, where do you want to start?" he asked. "Evidence, you have any of it?" she asked. Joel nodded. "Bagged and Tagged…" he said, ushering her to follow him. "You know…you should be careful around McNorris. He's a real go-getter…" Joel said, pushing open the one door. "I noticed that when I first came here. What's his deal?" Astera asked, looking at him.

"He used to have an affair with Andrea when he was married to Marian. Now that she divorced him, and she's married…he's stuck. Not only that but he's had some issues with his alcohol consumption in the past…not to mention his problems with his father…" Joel said, bending over to open the file drawers. "Oh," was all Astera could say.

"Yea. Just be careful. I think you are his next victim…" Joel said, smiling at her. Astera returned the smile. "So he thinks…" she replied.

**David and Fearless**

"So, what is this girl's name?" Fearless asked, as they walked up to the house. "Stacy Young…" David replied, sounding bored. Fearless looked over at him. "You know…if you really hate me that much…" he trailed. David shook his head. "I don't hate you," he replied. "Oh. You wanted to come with that new blonde. Astera, huh?" Fearless asked. David couldn't help but smirk.

"You want to hit that, don't you?" Fearless asked, now grinning. "Come on, I have to keep my mind on this case. I don't need to go into those…thoughts…right now," David replied. "I wasn't asking you for thoughts, I was asking you a simple question…" Fearless said. David sighed. "Yes, okay? Yes…." He said, looking away.

"She's alittle out of your league, don't you think? FBI?" Fearless questioned. "I'm David McNorris. Nothing is out of my league. Besides, I can't help but wonder what and FBI agent would do around here. I mean, there are hundreds of more cases, even bigger than just your everyday rapes. Why here and now?" David asked, ringing the doorbell.

"If you want on that, why does it matter? Maybe she's here to evaluate us…you're DUI record is up there…McNorris…" Fearless spoke up. David shrugged. "Maybe…" he said, before the door opened…

**Andrea and Diana**

"Did Stacy ever talk to you about a relationship that she had?" Andrea asked the bleach blonde girl. She shrugged and began to chew her gum obnoxiously. "No. She would always talk about her ex boyfriends…" she said, flipping her hair. "Uh-huh….So she never mentioned a Steve Yerks?" Andrea questioned. The blonde shook her head, and begun to twirl her hair. "Are we done? I gotta be at the club now…" she said, walking away.

"Yea…." Andrea said, turning away. She looked over to see Diana walking over at the same time. "Anything?" Andrea asked. "Nope. The guy didn't know anything except that Stacy was the cashier at the local diner…" Diana said, with a disappointed sigh. She looked at Andrea. "You?" she asked. Andrea shrugged. "She had an ex and….that's about it…." Andrea said, looking away.

"Maybe we should try the place where she works?" Diana asked. Andrea nodded. "Good idea…" she said.

**5:00 PM**

David walked back inside with Fearless. He spotted Astera and Joel sitting at the rectangular table, laughing. David raised his eyebrow. "You people seem to be in a great mood…" he said. Astera turned to face him. "Actually we were talking about _you_…" she said. Her and Joel started laughing again. David looked over at Fearless nervously.

"It was nothing bad, McNorris…okay…maybe it was alittle bit…." Astera said, with a shrug. She crossed her legs. David narrowed his eyes slightly. Next Andrea and Diana walked in. "We've learned…nothing! Well, at least nothing more than we already know…" Andrea said, sitting down. Joel turned to Fearless. "Anything?" he asked. Fearless shrugged.

"I can tell you…that young girl was terrified….there is no way a girl is like that if she is in a relationship with someone. She could barely answer any of David's questions without crying. Her parents did a lot of the talking…" Fearless said, sympathy in his voice. "Maybe it would be best if I did go with David after all…" Astera spoke up.

Everyone turned to look at her. "She may not have been comfortable with two men there. If I'm there…maybe she can open up more….relax…" she said, leaning forward. "What, going to use your FBI magic on her?" David asked. Astera turned to look at him. "FBI magic? Where do you get these things from?" she asked, with a confused expression.

"David always tries to make situations better with catch-phrase metaphors. Even if they are pathetic…" Andrea said, rolling her eyes. David sighed. "If my metaphors were always so _pathetic_ then why did we s-"

"McNorris…" Joel warned, cutting him off. David sighed in defeat. "So, tomorrow we meet again at 9:00 AM sharp…" Joel said, standing up. Astera looked down at her phone, to see she had a missed call. "What did you uncover today, Joel?" Diana asked. "Astera and I just went over the evidence and police reports again. Making sure that it all fits. Its going to be one hell of a case…" Joel spoke up.

Astera sighed, and shut her phone. "The heat in my house is shot. Know of any good hotels?" she asked. "There is the David McNorris Inn. The Inn where you are guaranteed a happy ending…." He said, smirking at her. Astera gave him a look that read 'what's wrong with you?'

"Hey, Ast. You can crash at my place. My husband is on a business trip and the kids are at their grandmothers…" Andrea spoke up. Astera smiled slightly. "Thanks…" she said. She and Astera walked away, Diana as well. Fearless looked over at David. "What's wrong with you, man? You need to learn how to talk to a girl before you get with the girl…" Fearless said. David shrugged. "There is nothing a man wants more than something he can't have. Maybe Astera wants to play a little chase…" he said, walking away.

Fearless exchanged looks with Joel. "He's going to get his ass kicked…" Fearless said. "Yep…" Joel agreed.

_The phone rang three times, before he picked it up. He placed his black gloved hand on the phone. "Yes?" he asked. "I've checked the records over and over again. After you last saw her, she just vanished without a trace…" the other man said. He sighed. "I've checked her apartment as well. From the looks of it, she hasn't been here in months…" he said, looking around._

"_What should we do?" the other man asked. "I've got business to attend to. You keep looking for her. I can't risk letting her live. She's a leak and she saw what I did. If it gets out…I'm getting put away…for a long time…" he said, before hanging up._

_He turned to look at the picture of her on the wall. Her blue eyes stuck out among her tan face and dark brown hair. He swiped the picture off the wall. "No one gets away from me like that, and neither will you. I'll find you…" he said, before throwing the picture against the wall, the glass shattering…_


	3. Chapter 3

"I apologize for the mess, the kids probably didn't clean up before they left…" Andrea said, as they walked towards the door. Astera smiled. "I understand how that is. My sister has a couple kids…" she replied. Andrea smiled as she unlocked the door, and they stepped inside.

"Oh, its not as bad as I thought it would be…." Andrea muttered, walking into the kitchen. Astera followed her. "It's a cozy place…" she pointed out. "Yea. I'm kind of embarrassed to admit that I'm still stuck in this apartment after all these years. My husband doesn't mind though. I think he would prefer having an average priced apartment, so that we can afford to send our kids to whatever school they want to go to…" Andrea said, dropping her keys on the counter.

A soft grunt caught Astera's attention, and she drew her gun. "Thought you said your husband is on a business trip…" Astera muttered. "He…he is…" Andrea said. Astera nodded for Andrea to move towards the light switch. Andrea quickly turned on the switch, and they looked to see David McNorris sitting on the lounge chair with a drink in his hand.

"Still keep the key under the doormat, huh?" he asked, before taking another sip. Astera lowered her gun and gave Andrea a side look. "It's not at all what you think. I haven't seen him in five years. I completely forgot that he knew where the key was…" Andrea stuttered slightly.

David smiled. "Smart girl to bring your gun everywhere with you. You know, Andrea keeps hers in the fridge…" David said, before finishing off his drink and standing up. Astera placed her gun back in its holster on her hip. "So…Astera and Andrea. Double A…batteries….which lady would like me to accompany them in bed tonight?" he asked.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "David…get out…" she said. David mocked a disappointed face. "Oh I see how it is…." He said, before walking towards the door. He stopped and looked at Astera, standing a few inches away from her. His eyes looked her over. "Whoo…" he said, before walking out the door. Once the door shut, Andrea showed Astera a worried look.

"He's a handful….be careful with him," she stated. Astera smiled slightly. "So I've heard…" she commented. Andrea returned the smile. "Come on, the guest room is this way…." Andrea said, leading her down the hallway.

Joel Stevens turned his attention to a door slamming open against the wall. "I already told you, 'no' McNorris…" Astera growled. "Come on. Think of it as a family invite. A friendly invite that could…evolve as the night goes on…" David said, a small smirk on his face.

Astera turned to face him, stopping his advances by placing a hand on the center of his chest. "Oooo…" David said, smirking slightly. Astera's face curled up in a slight disgust, before taking her hand off of him.

"I already told you. They are coming to fix my heat today. I'll be fine, I don't need to go to your apartment…" Astera said, before sitting down at the table.

Joel looked over at her. "Glad to see that you are here today. Have a nice sleep?" he asked. Astera sighed. "Yea, pretty good…" she said, with a shrug.

"Would have been better if I was there…" David spoke up. Andrea rolled her eyes. "You really haven't changed in five years…" she said. David shrugged. Joel smiled slightly and looked over at Fearless. "Is she here yet?' he questioned. Fearless nodded.

Joel looked over at Astera and David. "The client is in the interrogation room with her parents. I want you two to talk to her.." Joel said. Astera stood up with a sigh. "Let's go McNorris…" she said, walking away. David stood up and adjusted his suit with a smile. "She wants me…" he stated.

Fearless shot him a look. "No…I don't think she does…" he said.

"Can't you feel that sexual tension everytime we are with each other?" David questioned.

"McNorris!" Astera yelled from the other room.

"I don't think that's sexual tension…" Joel spoke up.

"Yea, that's more of a 'Boy, I wish you would drop dead' tension…" Fearless added. David sneered slightly, as he picked up his brief case and left the room. As soon as he left Fearless let out a soft chuckle. Everyone in the room turned their attention to him. Fearless shook his head. "There is something wrong with that boy," he stated.

Joel smiled slightly, before his face turned serious again. "Tomorrow, we have to be serious all day. We got Mr. Yerks and his attorney coming in to try to do some negotiating…" he stated, folding his arms.

"Negotiating? We don't negotiate with rapists or molesters…" Fearless spoke up. "Well we have to convince a jury to believe us. So we got to do a lot of undercover work to help out McNorris as much as we can…" Joel replied.

Fearless smiled. "Undercover…now that I can do…" he stated, leaning back in his chair. "Me, you and Astera will be working undercover. Ray and Tom will stay in uniform. Diana and Andrea are going to be behind us throughout this whole thing. Also, they are going to be finding out all they can from friends and family…" Joel replied.

**David and Astera**

Astera walked in the interrogation room first, and set her eyes on the frail seventeen year old infront of her. Her pale blonde hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail, and her green eyes shifted in worry.

Astera showed a warm smile, before approaching the table. "Hi Stacy. I'm agent Astera Kenmore…FBI," she said, showing her badge and taking a seat.

"You all know me by now. Deputy District Attorney David McNorris…." David stated, sitting next to her.

"FBI?" Mr. Young asked. "Yes. But as the plantiff is concerned, Detective Astera Kenmore....Philadelphia Police Department…" Astera stated.

"You're working undercover?" Mrs. Young questioned. "Yes. I want to guarantee that this man will be put away for a long time. Myself, Detective Stevens, Detective Smith, and Mr. McNorris are going to do all that we can to help…right Mr. McNorris?" Astera asked, still looking at Stacy.

"Of course…" David replied.

Astera leaned forward slightly. "No…Stacy…I need you to tell me what happened on the night of April 14th, 2008…" she said, softly.

Stacy raised her eyes to meet Astera's. "He…raped…me…" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Astera walked out of the interrogation room, David behind her. They had finally called it quits after about an hour of questioning, with little answers and responses to the questions that David and Astera had asked Stacy.

"Well, we haven't learned much…" David stated. "She may not have said much, but from the way she was acting…I think its enough to tell us that she obviously didn't want an affair with Mr. Yerks…" Astera said.

"True, but the jury is not going to choose a side based only upon sympathy…" David spoke up.

"That's where you come in, McNorris. You are the lawyer. You have to make the jury believe what she says…" Astera stated, pointedly.

"If she would barely talk to you, what makes you think she is going to talk to me infront of an entire courtroom?" David asked.

"We will figure something out…" Astera said, rounding the corner. David, who was to busy looking at his phone, walked into the pillar and dropped his briefcase and all his papers fell to the floor.

Astera sighed, before squatting down and helping him clean up the papers. She looked up to see him, his face inches from her own as he cleared up the papers as well.

"Well…for someone who despises me as much as you apparently do you can't seem to stay away from me…" he stated, with a small smile. Astera rolled her eyes and stood up before handing him the papers. "Don't flatter yourself, Mr. McNorris…" Astera stated.

David took the papers from her with a raised eyebrow. Astera turned away from him and began to walk down the hallway.

"So you coming to drinks with us tonight?" David questioned. Astera turned to face him.

"Drinks?" she questioned?

……….

"Whoo! Chek out that booty…" Fearless said, as one of the waitresses walked by.

Joel rolled his eyes. "Hey, just because you got a beautiful gg\irl like Teresa doesn't mean that I can't look…" Fearless stated.

Joel looked over at Teresa with a small smile, before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Some things never do change…" Andrea stated. Joel looked over at David. "Not one drink, McNorris? Just a glass of water?" Joel asked. David shrugged.

Trying not to drink, nowadays…" he stated, simply. Joel nodded, impressed.

"So, we are meeting Mr Yerks and his attorney tomorrow?" Diana piped up.

"Yep," Joel replied. "What's this guy's name?" David asked.

"Uh….don't remember off the top of my head…" Joel replied, putting his arm around Teresa's shoulders.

"Hey Astera, you're a single lady right? How about we hook you up with that bartender? I think he likes you…" Andrea said, with a smile. Astera looked over to see him wink at her. Astera turned back to Andrea. "No thanks…" she stated.

Fearless turned his attention towards the door, hoping to see a fresh looking single lady.

"Hey McNorris, ain't that your ex-wife?" Fearless asked, nodding towards the entrance.

David looked over to see Marian walking towards the bar. "Shit…" David stated, before ducking behind Astera.

"What are you doing?" Astera questioned. "Don't let her see me…" David stated. "Are you serious? You're that afraid of your ex-wife? Who was wearing the pants in this relationship?" Astera questioned.

When he didn't respond, Astera stood up with a sigh. "Fine. I'll get rid of her for you if it will make you stop acting like a five year old…" she said.

David grabbed her arm. "Wait, what are you going to say?" he asked.

"Nothing about you. I'm just going to give her alittle scare that's all…" Astera said, walking around the table and heading towards the bar.

"What happens if something goes wrong and we need the cops?" David asked. "We are the cops, David. Aster is the FBI. Nothing violent is going to happen…" Joel stated. David tuned his attention back to the bar, silently fearing the worst.

"You know what? Get me a Budweiser…" he said.

Astera put on her best drunk look as she took a seat at the bar next to Marian. "Hi. I'm Kelly…" she stated.

Marian gave her an odd look. "Marian…" she stated. "Nice to meet you, Marian! Oh my god….is this bar amazing or what?" Astera asked.

"I guess, to me pretty much every bar is the same…" Marian replied, laughing slightly.

"Yea. Every time I break up with a guy I drink it off. I mean…it still hurts but it feels good for awhile…" Astera said, slurring her speech slightly.

"I know how that feels…I actually have an ex-husband…damn lawyer. Never can trust them…" Marian said, with a sigh. "I'm sorry to hear…" Astera stated.

David watched the two of them talk. "So far no claws," he stated. "McNorris, just sit and enjoy your beer. Nothing is going to happen," Joel replied. David shrugged. "Hopefully," he said.

Astera laughed at Marian's joke, before putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's the thing about lawyers though, and they always wonder why people make jokes about them…" Astera stated. Marian smiled in agreement.

Astera slid closer to Marian. "You know Marian, I'm going to be frank with you. I don't see why a man would want to get a divorce with you…you're so funny and…hot… Astera stated, before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Marian's.

Joel turned to the side and spat out the beer he had just took a sip of onto the floor. Andrea and Teresa exchanged horrified looks. Diana tilted her head. Fearless laughed slightly and David gaped.

Joel looked back over at them, coughing slightly. "Okay…I did not see that one coming…" he stated.

Astera pulled away from Marian with a smirk. "You…drunk…oh my god!" Marian exclaimed, before scurrying for the entrance. "See you later, baby…" Astera played. She smirked for a second, before frowning.

She began to walk towards the table, gagging. She took her seat in-between Joel and David, and spat into her napkin.

"You want to do that again? I didn't have my camera phone out…" Fearless played.

"Um, no. That was so…ugh…" Astera said, before taking a sip of her beer. She shivered slightly. "Ugh…" she muttered.

She looked at David. "I think this bar will be safe for at least three months now…" she stated. "Thanks…" he replied.

Astera smiled at him, before she felt a sudden pain in her side. She winced, and clutched herself. "Astera, you okay?" Joel asked, concerned.

"Fine. I just need to go to the bathroom," Astera said before standing up and running away. Fearless looked at David. "You think the bartender will forward me a copy of that picture he took?" he teased.

David just gave him a look.

Astera walked towards the mirror, and put her purse on the counter. She took out her Vicadon and took two pills. She lifted her shirt slightly to look at her scar. It had opened slightly.

"What's that!?" came a horrified voice. Astera dropped her shirt and turned to see Diana.

"Uh…um…skateboarding accident from a few years ago…" Astera lied. "Oh, it still opens up?" Diana questioned.

"Yea, sometimes…" Astera trailed. There was an awkward silence, before Astera cleared her throat. "Well…I'm going to say goodbye to everyone and head home. See you later…" Astera said, hurrying out,

Astera exhaled a she walked towards the table. She couldn't risk anyone finding out. She didn't know who she could trust. She knew she as growing a friendship with all of them, even David McNorris. But she knew she had to be careful. She didn't want to have another death on her hands….

_He dropped them 200 pound weight to the ground, before flexing his muscles. He felt a vibration is his pocket. He pulled out his phone and looked down at the number. He flipped it open._

"_What is it?" he asked. "You're not going to believe this, but I think I've found her after all. I mean what are the chances?" the voice asked._

_He stood up. "How sure are you?" he questioned. "Positive…" she replied. He smiled. "Good. Now, how do I get to her?"_ _he asked. "Its not going to be easy. You need to take a life first…" the voice stated._

_He smiled. "Nothing I haven't done before. I'll fly to your location tonight…" he said, before hanging up. He turned to face the window._

"_This is where it ends…" he stated, before walking away._


	5. Chapter 5

Astera walked into the coffee shop and saw Joel in line to order. She tilted her head slightly. "Hey stranger…" she said.

Joel looked at her with a friendly smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"It…it's a coffee shop, I'm getting coffee," Astera said, with an amused smile. "Right… sorry. I don't exactly think straight until I have my coffee," he said.

"The excuses get better and better each day, Stevens…" Astera said.

Once they both got their coffee, they exited the shop and headed towards the office. Astera looked over at Joel as he took a sip of his coffee. "Thinking clearly now?" she asked.

"Why, good morning Astera…" Joel said. Astera rolled her eyes.

"That was quick," she said, crossing the street.

"Another day in the office. Not so excited to meet this other attorney, Tom Stokes…he's good. At least that's what I hear. I hope that McNorris will be with his game…" Joel said, before opening the door for her.

"Thanks…I'm sure David will be fine…" Astera replied. Joel nodded in acknowledgement to some of the various officers walking around, heading towards the station.

Astera saw Ray Hechler and Tom Turcotte standing near the stairs that led to the offices.

"Why, hello little Miss Pucker Up," Ray said, cheerfully. Astera rolled her eyes. "Who told you?" she questioned.

"Fearless," Tom spoke up. "Of course he did…" Astera said. The group began to walk up the stairs.

"Need me to hit him for you?" Joel asked, with a teasing smile. "I'm thinking about it…" Astera replied. She opened the doors to see David with his back to her, sitting at the table with Fearless, Andrea, and Diana.

Astera patted his back as she passed him. "Morning, counselor…" she said, before taking a seat next to him.

David looked at her. "Someone is in a good mood today," he stated. "How so?" Astera questioned.

"You've never greeted me with such a gesture…" David said. Astera shrugged.

"Alright, we don't really have anything to do for the next hour. That's when Mr. Yerks and his lawyer are coming, so anything we need to talk about before they get here?" Joel asked, turning the chair backwards.

He straddled the chair, and rested his arms on the head of the chair.

"Well in that case…more coffee for me," Astera said, standing up. Joel looked at her. "Can we trust you on more coffee?" he played. "If you want me to stay awake…" Astera said, disappearing around the corner.

David stood up as well. "Yea. I should probably get some too. If I have to sit through one of these things…" he said, following her.

Joel felt a vibration in his pocket and he pulled out his phone. "Stevens…" he said.

Andrea looked at Diana. "After I get a good look at this guy, we should go to the diner and talk to the people who work with her. Maybe get something to eat while we are at it," Andrea suggested.

Diana nodded. "Coolness," she said. Fearless looked at her. "What did you just say?" he asked.

"What? I thought you said that you would be here in an hour….no….no that's fine…" Joel said, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache.

"Well, looks like we've got a hippy in the room…" Ray stated, smiling at Diana. Diana gave him a look. "I apologize for him," Tom said, rolling his eyes.

Joel hung up his cell phone and sighed. "They are here…" he said, standing up.

Astera began to pour the coffee in her cup. "So, Astera… I was wondering…" David began.

"Mm-hm?" Astera asked. "There is this restaurant. It's formal dress, fancy…and…I was wondering if you wanted to…well you know, come with me sometime?" David asked, pouring his coffee.

Astera shifted over and began to stir some cream in hers. "Fancy restaurant? Sounds like a date…" she said, not looking at him.

"Well, not if you don't want it to be. We could be two coworkers…friendly coworkers. Who are, eating a meal together. Trying to get to know each other…" David trailed.

"At a fancy restaurant?" she asked, with a small smile. "I could meet you there so it wouldn't be like I was picking you up for a date," David said, starting to lose hope.

Astera looked over at him. "I'm guessing I'd have to wear some form of a little black number?" she asked. "Well, that is the common attire there…I'll be in a tux," David replied.

Astera sighed, and out of the corner of her eye saw Joel walking towards them with two other men.

"Okay. Monday night, at eight?" Astera asked, before turning back to the coffee machine. "Great. I'll make reservations…" David said, with a sigh of relief. He looked to see Joel standing with Mr. Yerks and his attorney.

"Tom Stokes?" David questioned. "No. Mr. Stokes had to…drop this case. This is Mr. Yerks new lawyer. David McNorris…Astera Kenmore…I'd like you to meet Mr. Yerks and his attorney, Kurt Banks…" Joel ssaid.

Astera froze. She felt her heart racing. _Kurt Banks…Kurt Banks…Kurt Banks…_

It was as the name was pounding in her head, and she could hear her own pulse.

She felt her body start to shake, as she slowly turned around. He stood there, smiling politely at her.

"Astera… what a unique name…" Kurt said, before holding out his hand.

Astera stared down at his hand. "Uh…um…I…"

David and Joel both looked at her, concerned. "Astera, you okay?" Joel asked. Astera suddenly felt dizzy. She could feel her entire body shaking, out of pure fear.

"Astera…" David said, touching her arm. At his touch, Astera felt a slight comfort. She felt her muscles loosen, as she looked at him. "Sorry um…" she turned back to Kurt.

"Hi…" she said, shaking his hand. Joel looked over at David, confused. She could still feel her body shaking. "I need to…" Astera paused, before darting towards her office.

Joel stared after her. "I'm sorry about that. She wasn't really feeling good today…" Joel lied. "That's okay. I'm a catch. I'm used to women getting nervous around me," Kurt said, with a cocky smile.

David forced a laugh. "Is that right? Well I guarantee you, Astera will throw you back…" David said. Kurt raised his eyebrows. David narrowed his eyes slightly. Joel sighed, and closed his eyes. "Not this…" he muttered.

Andrea looked up to see Astera rushing past her, and she disappeared into her office. Andrea looked over at Diana, before following Astera. She walked into Astera's office and heard some gasps.

She walked towards Astera's desk and stepped around it. She saw Astera hiding in the open part of her desk, where a person's legs normally go. Her knees were drawn up to her chest.

"Astera?" Andrea asked.

"He found me…" Astera said, in a perfect British accent. Andrea stood up straight and looked at Diana. "Get Stevens in here. Have Fearless hold them off…get David as well…" she said.

Diana nodded, and disappeared. Andrea looked back at Astera. "Astera, what are you talking about?" she asked. Astera sighed, and lifted up her shirt slightly. Astera looked at the scar along her side.

"He did this to me…" she said, tears coming down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Joel and David followed Diana towards Astera's office. "What about Fearless?" David asked. "He's coming. He's going to have a talk with Hechler and Turcotte first. Tell them not to say a word to Mr. Yerks or Mr. Banks. Just by Mr. Banks sentence, I already don't like him. I can tell the two of you won't get along either, McNorris…" Joel said, looking over at him.

"Lawyers never get along if they are on opposite sides," David replied.

Diana disappeared in Astera's office.

"That may be true, but you know the real reason…" Joel said, with a knowing look. He smiled slightly, before walking in as well.

David knew Joel was right. He hated the competition. He pushed the door open and looked around.

He saw Astera sitting in the corner. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. Her knees were drawn to her chest, her arms around her knees.

Andrea was sitting next to her on the floor. She had a hand on Astera's shoulder for support.

"Astera?" Joel questioned, before squatting down infront of her. David walked to her other side and took a seat against the wall, on the floor with her. Diana took a seat in Astera's chair, just as the door opened. Fearless spilled in the room.

"Alright gang, what's the…." He paused when he saw Astera. "Oh…" he muttered. He slowly walked towards the group, before crouching next to Joel. "You okay girl?" he asked, even though he pretty much knew the answer.

Astera closed her eyes, and a few tears leaked down her face. "I know…Mr. Banks…" she croaked. Astera could feel her throat burning as she talked from all the tears, and from her fear.

"Astera, you are clearly uncomfortable with being near him. Did he hurt you?" Joel asked, sounding concerned.

Astera kept her gaze to her knees. "You know, I did everything I could to get him out of my life. I changed my name, my hair color, got colored contacts, got a job with the FBI, moved to America from my home in London….created a whole new identity. I even took lessons to help cover my accent," Astera said, her voice cracking slightly.

"So your real name was never Astera?" Diana questioned. "No. I'd prefer not to mention my old one…" Astera replied.

"Well…it's a pretty name…" Andrea said, encouragingly. Astera smiled slightly, before looking at the floor again.

"It was about seven months ago. I was coming home from work at the bar. Kurt and I were in a pretty steady relationship, despite our countless arguments. I was walking through an alley, and I rounded the corner. That's when I saw it….there were these people…they were…" Astera paused and Andrea placed her hand back on Andrea's shoulder.

"Anyway….he…Kurt killed all of them. Every….even the children. I don't know why, but it was the most horrific thing I've ever seen. That's when he saw me. He chased me, and eventually caught me. He told me that if I promised not to tell, he would let me live. I refused. It didn't seem right…and that's when he stabbed me on my hip. It was probably one of the most painful experiences of my life. Somehow, I got away…that's when… I shot him…then I shot his dog that he had trained to fight…after that I ran…and ran…I went to the hospital, got stitched up, and that's when I realized I needed to change…" she paused again to take a deep breath.

"I figured he was dead, but who knew what friends he had that would come after me? So I was…reborn. This is who I am, now…" Astera finished.

Joel and Fearless exchanged sympathetic looks. "Astera, if you don't want to be there for the negotiating…you don't need to be," Joel said, putting a hand on her knee.

Astera shook her head. "No. I can't not be there. I need to learn not to be afraid… I'll go…" she said.

Joel stared at her for a second. "You are absolutely sure?" he asked. "I didn't join the FBI to run away from future events. I didn't change my appearance so I could start running again," Astera replied.

Joel sighed. "Okay…take your time…" he said, standing up. Fearless stood up as well. "If that boy comes near you, come to me…I'll take care of him…" he said. Astera forced a small smile.

Joel left with Fearless and Diana. Andrea gave Astera a comforting hug, before standing up and leaving as well. Astera stretched her legs out infront of her. She continued to stare down at her hands.

"I'll be fine, David. You can go on ahead, I'll catch up with you. You are going to need everything you squeeze out of him to win this case…" Astera said.

She watched as one of David's hands reached over and took her own.

She turned her head to look at him. "Astera, you know you can always come to my office and talk to me. I'm not just saying that as a man with an infatuation for a beautiful woman. I'm saying it as someone who knows what it is like to want to run away from something you wished you'd never encountered…something you just wish you could leave behind and it would stay behind. My door is always open to you, Astera…" David said, with a small smile.

He stood up, before extending a hand to her. Astera looked up at him, before accepting it. He lifted her to her feet. When she stood up she was a few inches away from him.

"Maybe I had you labeled wrong all along, McNorris…" she said, with a small smile.

David raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh?" he questioned. "But don't flatter yourself. Monday night will probably show me your true colors…" she said, backing away from him.

"Thought we were going as friends…" David replied.

Astera nodded. "That's exactly my point," she said. She stepped outside of her office, before turning to face him. "Coming McNorris?" she asked.

David smiled over at her, before following her out.


	7. Chapter 7

Astera walked up to the door that led into the interrogation room. She saw Joel and Fearless standing there.

"Astera we are going to be in the opposite room watching. Are you sure you want to be in there?" Joel asked, his face showing only concern.

"I'll be fine," Astera said, calmly. Joel looked up to see David approach. "McNorris, look out for her…" Joel ordered. David looked at her. "I will," he responded, with a small smile. He stepped infront of her. "You want me to go in first?" he asked.

Astera nodded, and David look at Joel one more time before walking in the room. Astera followed him closely.

As soon as she stepped in the room, her emotions changed. She heard the door shut behind her as she turned to look at Kurt. His green eyes seemed to dance with amusement.

The old her would have bolted for the nearest exit. But she was someone different now. Besides, if he knew it was her, wouldn't he of done something already? She knew she had no reason to be afraid of him…now. But she couldn't help but to remember the horrific past.

David McNorris pulled out her chair and turned to look at her. "Ms. Kenmore?" he asked. Astera heard him say her name, but she felt frozen in her place.

"Astera?" David asked, in a softer voice.

Astera shook off her feeling. "Um, sorry. I felt nauseous for a minute there…" she said, laughing nervously. She walked towards the table and sat down. David pushed her chair in, before sitting on her left side.

"Where is your client, McNorris?" Kurt asked. "She was not comfortable with being in Mr. Yerks presence. Surely, you can understand that…" Astera stated. She blinked a few times in surprise that she had found her voice.

"Oh, of course. But why wouldn't she want to see her old flame?" Mr. Yerks asked, with a creepy smile.

"Mr. Banks, please silence your client…" David spoke up. "Then how come she talked?" Mr. Yerks complained, nodding at Astera.

"The client has somewhat confided in Detective Kenmore. She has given the most information to her," David stated. Kurt looked at him. "She did? Well then, why don't I have a word in private with Detective Kenmore?" he suggested, before looking at her.

Astera bit her lip, and she could feel David's lingering gaze on her face. She looked down at the table. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw David's hand leaved his thigh before leaning over slightly. He took her hand in his, and squeezed it.

"That's not going to happen," David said, looking at Kurt. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why not? It's just a simple discussion…" he said, with a shrug. "Because, there is going to be no negotiating here, we are denying your request to settle out of court," David replied.

"Why?" Mr. Yerks questioned. "Why? Because you've traumatized a young woman. Her family wants nothing more than for a judge to put you away for a very long time," Astera snapped.

Mr. Yerks rolled his eyes. "I don't know what your talking about…" he said, in a sing songy voice. David sneered at him, before looking at Mr. Banks. "Get out, both of you…" he growled.

Mr. Banks shrugged, before standing up. David stood up, his hand leaving Astera's. Astera stood up after him, and walked towards the door. She turned around, to face them. Kurt walked up to her, with a small smile.

"So sorry I didn't get to talk to you Ms. Kenmore. I would hate to crush such a beautiful woman on Cross Examination if you are planning on speaking for Stacy Young, but if you ever change your mind…I'm at the coffee shop down the road every afternoon from twelve until one…" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She felt as if her heart stopped for a second. The hand that had almost killed her was touching her. David noticed her discomfort, and he stepped forward.

"Hey," he said, pulling Kurt's arm off of Astera "Don't touch her," he finished.

He glared up at Kurt, who merely smiled down at him. "So sorry, McNorris. I didn't mean to touch your woman…" he said, before walking out the door. Mr. Yerks gave them both a hard stare, before following him.

Astera looked over at David, who sighed before following them out as well. Astera smiled to herself. Maybe David McNorris wasn't such a go-getter after all…or was he?

It was Monday Night. David McNorris had made reservations at the newest restaurant in town, _Sullivans. _It was pretty fancy. There were violinists playing, and all of the guests were in black tie and dresses.

David knew this date was just as friends, even though he did secretly wish it was for something more. Although, he had a hunch that Astera caught that drift as well. It wasn't like he wanted the date to be one of those things where they both got drunk, went to his house, had sex and then crashed. No. That may have been the old David McNorris, but after almost a month in rehab he tried to see things differently.

He began to look at the menu, and he smiled to himself. He could afford anything she wanted to get. He closed his eyes as he held the menu.

_No, don't try to impress her with your money. Then she will know you are trying to impress her, and then she will know you want to be more than friends…_

"Let's not hurt ourselves, McNorris…"

David opened his eyes to see Astera standing next to him with an amused smile. He smiled up at her. "Astera…" he said. She walked to the opposite side of the table and sat down. "Um, I didn't even see you come in…" he said.

Astera raised an eyebrow. "It's because your back was to the door," she said. David blushed in slight embarrassment. "I knew that…" he said, with a shrug. He gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned.

She looked beautiful in the knee length black halter dress. David had to keep reminding himself to keep her eyes on her face, and not on the sliver of cleavage that was showing. Before he could stop himself he said: "You look beautiful…"

He squeezed his eyes shut, and turned his head down towards the table. "I'm sorry. This isn't a date. I don't know why I said that…" he said.

Astera smiled at him, amused. It was kind of cute how hard he was trying not to make it a date. She reached across the table and put her hand ontop of his. "Its okay, David. Friends can compliment each other. Because I think that suit fits you very well…" she said.

David opened his eyes and looked at her. "Really?" he asked. She nodded. David cleared his throat. "Well…thank you, Ms. Kenmore…." He said, with a small smile. Astera leaned forward slightly. "You know, you're allowed to call me Astera….Mr. McNorris," she said, smiling playfully.

"Okay then, Astera. What would you like to eat?" David asked. Astera took her hand of David's. "Let's take a look, shall we?" she asked, taking a menu….

About an hour or so later, they both had finished their meals. David wasn't sure whether or not friends walked each other to their cars after a 'date' or not. When he questioned that Astera smiled and shrugged. David felt like the biggest fool for asking that question, but Astera agreed saying that they did.

"You're the only girl I know around here who actually likes Fettuccini Alfredo around here. Most girls are terrified because of all those carbs," David stated.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me, McNorris?" Astera asked, laughing slightly. "Nothing, I'm just saying I like girls who aren't afraid to eat," David replied.

"I'll probably end up on the treadmill anyway tonight. It's a way for me to get tired faster," she said with a shrug. She turned to look at him as they approached her car, a silver jeep liberty.

"You worried about me gaining some more weight, before our next dinner?" she asked. David raised an eyebrow at her. "No, not at all. Wait, next dinner?" he questioned. Astera shrugged. "Yea, why not? Maybe this time it could be a date…" she said, with a smile.

David tried not to sound to excited, after all lawyers were supposed to be masters of disguise. David on the other hand, hadn't exactly passed that test with flying colors.

"Oh, really?" he asked. Astera smiled at his slight show of excitement. He was adorable. He cleared his throat. "So, what's going on with work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Undercover work. To spy on Mr. Yerks and his family. Joel wants to see if he is going to try to get at Stacy and her family before trial. We just want to be on the safe side," Astera stated.

David nodded. "Okay. Well I guess this is goodnight so….." he paused to sigh. "Goodnight, Astera…" he said, smiling slightly. He turned away and began to head towards his car.

Astera smiled, and walked after him. "David?" she asked. David turned around to face her, an eyebrow raised. Astera titled her head up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

She pulled away and smiled at him. "That's one way for friends to say goodbye…" she said, before walking back to her car. David tried not to blush, but he could feel it already coming. He watched as she climbed in her car, gave him a small wave, and drove off.

He began to walk towards his car with a smile. Maybe he still had the 'David McNorris charm' after all….


	8. Chapter 8

**Joel and Astera**

Joel stood in the park, dressed casually. Tom and Ray were walking around somewhere with Tom's dog. They were disguised as two high school buddies, but Joel somehow got the gist that people would suspect them as something more.

Joel told them that the dog was a bad idea, but Tom disagreed. Joel was waiting for Astera on the park bench. They were going to pretend to be husband and wife, while they waited for Mr. Yerks to make his daily jog through the park.

Sunglasses were a must, as well as the earpieces they all had.

"Hey," came the voice of Astera. Joel looked over to see her wearing her sunglasses, a black tank top, and jean shorts. Joel smiled slightly. "Hello Daisy. Does this mean I'm Enos?" Joel asked, as she took her seat next to him.

Astera rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. "I'm trembling with laughter," Astera stated. Joel smiled. "So, how was the date with McNorris?" he asked.

Astera turned to face him. "How did you know? And it wasn't a date…" she stated. Joel chuckled slightly. "Everyone knew, and it definitely was a date. The two of you have a nice sleepover?" Joel questioned, not bothering to hide his smile.

"We didn't sleep together. It ended with a kiss on the cheek, and I gave it to him…" Astera replied. Joel raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. McNorris really has changed. It surprises me," he said.

"Any sign of Yerks yet?" Astera asked. Joel's eyes scanned the park. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mr. Yerks jogging through the Frisbee field. "Okay…Mrs. Lyons…go get us some ice cream…" Joel said, patting her shoulder.

Astera stood up, shaking her head. "Mrs. Lyons? Could you pick a more random name?" she questioned. "Unless you prefer Mrs. McNorris," Joel replied, laughing slightly. Astera gave him a look. "When this is done, you are so getting it…dear…" she said, before walking towards the ice cream cart.

Joel touched his earpiece lightly. "Astera's going over to the cart so she can get closer. I want to see how much of his time he spends out here," Joel stated.

"We see him," Ray's voice replied.

Astera made her way to the cart, pretending to look interested in the different ice cream bars that were there. "Can I help you, mam?" the ice cream guy asked, seeming somewhat bored.

Astera looked up to see Mr. Yerks stretching on a nearby bench. "Oh, there are so many flavors. How could I ever decide?" she played.

She watched as Mr. Yerks looked around the park, as if he were looking for someone. "Joel, you see this?" she asked.

"Yea, I see it…" Joel's voice replied.

"Excuse me?" the ice cream man questioned. "Uh…do you see all these flavors? How could I ever choose…." Astera said, quickly. The man rolled his eyes. "Just pick one so I can go sell them somewhere else so my boss won't fire me as quickly as he's already planning to…" he replied.

Astera felt someone place their hand on the small of her back. "Why hello there. Now what is a pretty girl like you doing out here by yourself?" a scratchy voice asked. Astera turned to see a boy who had probably recently turned twenty standing there.

"Excuse me?" Astera asked. "Come back to my crib with me. I'll show you how to spend a nice summer day," he said, with a cocky smile.

Astera laughed nervously, before touching her earpiece. "Joel…" she muttered.

"What do you say?" he asked, touching her arm. "I say you're too young for me…" Astera replied. A few seconds later, Joel appeared at her side. He turned to face the boy, before putting his arm around her waist.

"What's going on here, baby?" Joel asked. "Oh, hi hun. I was thinking maybe we should go get ice cream elsewhere. This ice cream looks expired," Astera said, touching Joel's chest.

The boy frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were-"

"Beat it, kid…" Joel snapped, and the kid scurried away. Joel steered Astera away from the cart, and they walked towards another bench.

"Thanks for that," Astera said, gratefully. Joel smiled. "McNorris would kill me," he joked. Astera slapped him playfully. "Stop that!" she said, with a small smile.

Joel laughed, before turning to look at Mr. Yerks. His smile faded. "Astera…" he said, nodding towards them.

Astera turned to see Mr. Yerks talking to about three other guys. They looked like possible gang members. They were very well built, and had dead serious looks on their faces. Astera watched as Mr. Yerks reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of bills.

"I have a feeling that's not ice cream money…" Astera said, looking at Joel.

Joel touched his earpiece. "Ray?" Joel asked. "Yea, we see it…" Ray replied.

Mr. Yerks walked away from the group, and resumed his jog. The three men turned away and began to walk across the street.

"I'm thinking that Stacy is in trouble…" Joel said, looking down at Astera. Astera nodded in agreement. "And I'm thinking we don't have much time to help her…" she replied.

"Ray, Tom…meet us at my car. Alert Fearless and McNorris. We are going after them…" Joel said. He put his arm around Astera's shoulders. "Come on, let's hurry…" he said.

Astera's heart skipped a beat. It was going to be her first real chase since her encounter with Kurt. And she had a feeling this chase wouldn't go down without a fight. She nodded, and allowed Joel to lead her away.

…..

**Fearless and David McNorris**

Fearless sat at the long table with David McNorris. Diana and Andrea were out talking to the people at Stacy's work, and probably getting some lunch there as well.

Fearless watched David looking at his case files with a somewhat intensity. David sighed, before signing his name on something. He pushed the paper to the side, and looked at the next paper.

"So, you going to tell me about your date or what?" Fearless questioned. David looked up at him. "What about it?" David asked.

"How'd it go?" Fearless asked. David shrugged. "It wasn't a date. It was two friends eating a meal across from one another…" David said, looking at him. Fearless threw back his head and laughed slightly.

"David McNorris doesn't just sit across from someone and eat…" Fearless said. David rolled his eyes. "Well David McNorris wants to take it slow, and why did you refer to me in the third person. That concerns me…" David said, smiling slightly.

"Take it slow? Oh, so you do want to bed her…" Fearless said, rubbing his chin in thought. David rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that. Sure she is beautiful, but I don't want to take advantage of her when she is broken like this after Mr. Banks has come back into her life…" David said.

Fearless raised his eyebrows. "You're a changed man, McNorris…and I like it…" Fearless said, with an impressed nod.

David smiled gratefully. "So how'd it end?" Fearless pried. David smirked, as he looked down at his papers. "A kiss on the cheek," he said. "You kiss her?" Fearless asked.

David shook his head. "No. She kissed me," he replied. Fearless nodded, again impressed.

"Well, I hope the two of you work things out. Cause you'd be a fine couple," Fearless stated. David smiled at his friend. "Thanks, but I told you….I'm taking it slow…" David said, softly.

Fearless rolled his eyes, and shook his head. Before he could reply, his phone started ringing. "Yo…" Fearless said, after picking it up.

David watched as Fearless expression changed to a concerned one. "I see. I'll be right over…" he said, before hanging up. "What's wrong?" David asked.

"Yerks paid somebody off, and we think they are going for Stacy and her family. We are going to Stacy's house to protect her," Fearless said, putting on his hat and walking towards the door.

David turned to face him. "Fearless," he said.

Fearless turned around to face him, wearing a worried face expression. David looked down, before looking back at him.

"Please look out for Astera," David said, softly. A smile crossed Fearless's face.

"Don't worry McNorris…I will…" he said, before walking out and closing the door behind him.

David turned back to face his papers, and he set his pen down. He folded his hands infront of him, and he stared at the empty seat across from him. Something told him that he cared for Astera more than he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Astera sat with Joel in his car, about twenty feet from the Young House.

Astera looked over at Joel, and she could tell that he was desperately trying to hide how nervous he really was.

"So…how long do you think it will take for them to get here?" Astera asked, referring to the men that Mr. Yerks had paid off.

"They were on foot, so I'm guessing within five minutes…" he replied.

Astera nodded, unsure of what to do to stop the awkward silence.

"So, you never told me how your date with McNorris went…" Joel said, looking over at her with a small smile.

Astera rolled her eyes. "I didn't think it would be that big of a thing…" Astera replied.

Joel raised an eyebrow at her. "So, it was really that bad?" he played. Astera showed him a playful glare. "No, it was…nice…" she said, with a small smile.

"Nice? So it was a date?" Joel asked, his smile widening.

Astera looked away. "No…it was….um…"

"See, you didn't deny it just now," Joel replied. Astera blushed slightly. "That's not what is important here…" she said, looking out the window.

"I won't say a word to McNorris. So I guess that means you….Astera?" Joel asked, trying to read her face.

Astera nodded outside, and Joel followed her gaze.

He saw the group of large men standing on the corner, ready to cross traffic.

"Those are our boys…" Joel stated, before loading his gun. "Let's go…" Astera said.

The pair of them climbed out of the car and rushed onto the neighbors yard, taking cover in the bushes.

"You sure Tom and Ray have it covered inside?" Astera questioned. Joel nodded, and motioned for Astera to slide over into the next yard, behind the hedges.

"I have a better idea. Cover for me?" Astera questioned, putting her gun back in its holster. Joel nodded, somewhat hesitant.

Astera laid down flat on her stomach, and began to army crawl towards the Young's house.

Had this not been such a serious situation, Joel would have found Astera moving like a shark out of the water amusing.

Astera peered out from the bushes to see the three men walking up the steps to the door. Astera shifted, reaching down so she seized her gun.

The first man, whom Astera assumed to be the leader, reached up and knocked on the door.

Astera raised an eyebrow. Since when did criminals ring doorbells like a pizza delivery man? These criminals obviously didn't pass criminal school with flying colors.

When there was no answer at the door, they began to pound on the door, and drew their knives.

Astera turned to look back at Joel, and they must of thought the same thing.

Joel sprung up from his spot, gun drawn. "Police! Drop your weapons and get down on the ground, now!" he yelled, slowly walking at an angle towards them. Astera stood up as well, her gun in front of her.

The men all exchanged looks, before turning to Astera and Joel. "We are just salesmen trying to make a living…we've got families to feed, you know…" the 'leader' spoke up.

"I said drop your weapons, and get down…now!" Joel growled. The leader looked at Astera, before turning back to Joel and shrugging.

"Okay…" he said, before slightly lowering his hands. He smirked, and with a flick of his wrist, threw his blade towards Joel. The blade narrowly sliced Joel's bicep, and he cried out in slight pain.

The leader charged for Joel, and tackled him to the ground. Astera went to move to help him, but she felt a pair of hands seize her under the arms.

She turned and hit the one in the head with her gun, and he fell to the ground. The force from the blow was so strong, that it knocked the gun out of her hand.

Astera turned to face the second and dodged a stray punch. She turned to see Ray and Tom running out of the house. "Stay with the family!" she yelled.

The man that Astera had knocked out stood up, and started swinging the blade at Tom. Ray remained near the door, blocking entry into the house.

Astera felt her legs swept from under her, and she felt the man straddle her.

"Don't think so. You need a special license to ride…" she snapped, before shifting her hips.

She began to wrestle with him, on the ground. She could se blood on the corner of his mouth and all over his chin.

Astera finally managed to draw her fist back, and deliver a sucker punch to his face, knocking him unconscious.

Astera stood up, and ran towards Joel, tackling the leader off of him.

The leader laughed, before punching Astera across the face. Astera slowly turned to face him, ignoring the stinging pain in her cheek.

She palm-heeled him in the face, and there was a crack, and he clutched his nose.

"My nose! You broke me nose you stupid kung-fu bitch!" he cried out. "Tae Kwon Do, asshole…" Astera hissed.

Before he could attack her again, Astera felt his weight get pulled off of her.

She sat up to see Fearless holding him down on the ground. She saw the one man still unconscious, and the third man against a tree getting cuffed by Tom.

Astera turned to see Joel lying on the ground, and she feared the worst. He was unconscious, and he could have been dead.

She rushed to his side, and tried to shake him awake. "Joel…Joel…" she said. Joel's body shook with her movements, but he didn't wake up.

"Son of a bitch… you've got to be kidding me!" she cried out.

It was then that she felt a blow to her head, and she collapsed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Breathing is steady…" a soft voice said.

"Astera…Astera…Astera…"

Astera slowly opened her eyes to see that she was laying down on a gurney in an ambulance, Andrea standing at her sid.

"Andrea?" Astera asked. Andrea smiled slightly. "Hey…" she said, squeezing Astera's hand.

Astera slowly sat up, feeling dizzy. "What happened?" she asked.

"You got hit on the head, you were pretty close to a bad concussion. We've stopped the bleeding on your head, so you should be okay… but you need to take it easy for the rest of the day. Go home and relax," the paramedic stated.

Astera slowly sat up, with the help of both Andrea and the paramedic. "The criminals?" Astera asked. "On their way to jail…" Andrea replied.

Astera stepped down from the ambulance and looked around the yard. Police lines were everywhere and clusters of people were gathered around the crime scene.

"Wow…that's a lot of people…" Astera commented. Andrea laughed slightly.

"There she is… Astera!" called a voice.

"Careful, here comes your white knight…" Andrea whispered.

Astera turned her head to see David rushing towards her, all dressed up in his suit coat and everything. "David…" she said, softly.

David walked up to her. "I heard about what happened and I got over here as fast as possible. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner…" David said, apologetically.

"David, its okay…you don't need to apologize for anything…" Astera replied. "I know but…you got hurt…" David said, touching the bruise on her cheek.

She winced slightly at his touch, and h moved his hand to hr shoulder. "I'm sorry….I just hate when this happens…" he whispered.

Astera looked around, suddenly remembering that her partners…her friends were probably getting fixed up as well.

"Where is…" Astera paused, suddenly feeling weak. Everything looked fuzzy and she felt her knees shake, before completely giving out.

She felt strong arms catch her, most likely David's and lift her back to her feet. David held her close, and she rested her head against his chest, her arms around him.

David held her tight, and Andrea smiled at the sight of them.

"Astera, do you need to sit?" David asked. Astera could feel her senses coming back, and her vision became clear again. She could almost hear David's steady heartbeat.

"Astera, do you need anything?" David asked, softly. Astera lifted her had off of David's chest and she saw Joel talking to Teresa, sitting on the bumper of an ambulance. He had a bandage around his biceps and was sitting comfortably in a tank top. He had probably just gotten stitches.

"Joel…" Astera stated. David looked down at her, confused. "Joel?" he asked, a bit surprised.

Astera pulled away from him, and made her way over to Joel, stumbling slightly.

"Joel!" she called. Joel turned to look, and before he knew it, Astera had thrown her arms around him.

Joel chuckled slightly. "I was just going to come back and see how you were doing. Last time I was there you were out cold…" he said, returning the hug.

"I'm sorry, Joel…" Astera stated. "Don't be…happens to me all the time. I've been hit by cars before…" he said, dismissing the idea.

Astera pulled away, and looked at him. "Fearless? Tom and Ray? The Young family?" she questioned.

"All okay…" Joel stated.

David watched as Astera continued to talk to Joel. He glared at the two of them, and Andrea rolled her eyes. "Seriously, David? She's making sure that he is okay…" Andrea stated.

"Yea, because I throw myself at every person I want to make sure is okay," David said, bitingly.

"Joel is with Teresa! Astera is his partner. Of course she is going to care. How about you go over there and see how they are **both** doing? I'm heading home to feed my kids…. Have a nice day…" Andrea said, walking away.

David watched her leave, before turning his attention back to Joel and Astera. He sighed, before walking over to them. "Hey Stevens…how are you feeling?" he asked, shaking his hand.

"Ah…I've had better days…" Joel said, with a shrug. He looked over at Astera and saw that she had one hand on Joel's left shoulder, and her other hand was holding Joel's left hand.

David looked down at the ground, biting his lip.

_What's wrong with you, McNorris? They are just friends so stop getting jealous! Besides, we aren't even officially a couple yet so she is still fair game to all other guys…_

"Good morning counselor…" came the voice of Teresa Ortiz.

She walked up to Joel and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to have to take you home, Joel. No more work for you today. You need the rest," she stated.

"Says the woman who is working two jobs between a cop and an EMT…" Joel joked.

Teresa smiled, before looking at Astera. "You should go home to. I prefer if someone took you home. Do you want to catch a lift?" Teresa offered.

"I'll take her home…." David spoke up. Teresa shrugged. "That okay with you, Astera?" she asked. Astera nodded, feeling weak again. She leaned against David for support, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

David turned so they headed in the direction of his car. Astera turned her head to see the leader of the criminals getting shoved into a police car. Their eyes met, and it was as if Astera felt this eerie connection.

_We are going to get you. You can't hide…_

Astera felt a shiver go up her spine, and she turned to see David's car. "You landed on the curb?" she asked. "I was in a rush…" David said, opening the door for her.

Astera smiled, before climbing inside.

….

"Astera…"

Astera opened her eyes to see that the car was outside of her house. "Oh…I fell asleep…" she said, drowsily. David opened up her door for her and helped her out. "It's okay…this the right address?" he asked. Astera nodded, and made her way up the sidewalk.

She unlocked the door, and stepped inside. She felt so exhausted and so weak. She felt herself slam into the wall, followed by the firm grasp of David's arms on her waists. "Okay…I think you really need to rest…" David said.

She closed her eyes, and David sighed.

He bent over, picking her up bridal style.

"David…" Astera moaned.

"Shh…" David whispered, before heading down the hallway. He found the bedroom after he tried looking in about three other rooms. He smiled down at her drowsy figure, before walking over to the bed.

The slowly bent over, before gently lowering her onto the bed. He slid the covers out from under her, and pulled them on-top of her. He watched as he legs curled up so she was in a little ball.

"David?" Astera asked.

David leaned forward, his faces inches from hers. "Yes?" he asked. Astera slowly opened her eyes, and her amber eyes met his.

"Thank You…" she whispered.

David smiled, and rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, and took a moment to enjoy the peacefulness. "You know my number…Joel's…Andrea's…call any one of us if you need us…." David said.

He softly kissed Astera's forehead, before pulling away. Her eyes continued to stare into his, as if she didn't want him to leave. But he didn't want to be too chancy in case she really didn't.

David stroked her cheek. "I'll see you at work…whenever you are ready to come back…" David murmured.

Astera smiled slightly, and closed her eyes.

David stood up and walked out of her room, locked the handle on the door, and then walked outside.

He approached his car, his thoughts full of anger.

This Kurt Banks guy was really going to get it, and he was going to get it at 8:00 AM, first thing tomorrow morning…


	11. Chapter 11

David McNorris sat in his office, waiting for Mr. Kurt Banks to walk through the door.

He was going to tear this guy apart. Not only did Mr. Banks client commit another crime by crossing the line to win his case, but he had also injured his friend and his…well…whatever Astera was considered….had gotten hurt.

Joel had shown up for work, bright and early. Astera was still nowhere in sight, and David was beginning to get worried.

Astera could probably take care of herself, but David didn't care. Astera was already going through enough with having to deal with Mr. Banks presence. She didn't need anymore injuries.

His door creaked open and David looked up to see Mr. Banks walking in. The two locked eyes, staring hard into each others. It was as if they were old high school rivals meeting on the basketball court to fight.

Mr. Banks slowly approached David's desk, before sitting down across from him. "You told me that this was important, McNorris. It'd better be…" Mr. Banks snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I disturbing you from another _private_ session with your client? You planning another attack on the Young family? You going to have your client pay off three more assassins?" Davis spat.

Mr. Banks, leaned back to rest in his chair with a somewhat malicious smile. "So…where is that fine looking detective that works around here?" he questioned.

David stood up abruptly, and walked around his desk to Mr. Banks seat. He placed his hands on either side of the arms of the chair, his face inches from the other mans.

"She's of no concern to you….just stay away from her…" David said, with a sneer.

"You afraid she's not going to want a relationship with a screw-up like you, when there is a guy like me walking around? I know all about your history, McNorris. No kids. Divorce. DUI's. Had to go to a rehab facility. You had one messed up life…" Mr. Banks retorted.

David gripped the arms of the chair tightly. He couldn't let these words about his past get to him. He wouldn't let it.

"Astera can date whomever she chooses, but that's not why I called you here. You and your client are really going to get crushed on cross examination with me. Especially with your clients most recent action…" David said, coolly.

Kurt looked at David, an eerie smirk on his face. "You can't prove it…" he stated.

David drew back, a look of surprise on his face.

"What?" he questioned.

"What your little friends saw could just be considered your word against ours. Just trying to win something you know you can't…and I'm not just talking about Astera's affection. This case is mine. When and if the fed's review your lack of evidence…I guarantee they are just going to see it as a random hit, and you're friends just happened to be there," Kurt stated, standing up so he was about a foot from David.

They stood about the same height, which made it seem impossible for one to tower over the other. Green eyes bored into blue eyes.

"You got photos to prove it?" Kurt asked, with a small smirk.

David continued to stare coldly at Kurt, his eyes not leaving his.

Kurt shrugged. "That's what I thought…" he said, before walking towards the door. He turned back to face him. "I have a feeling that we are going to see each other again real soon, McNorris…" Kurt said, before walking out of the room.

David let out a tense sigh, before following him. He looked out into the hallway, and saw Joel and Fearless glaring at the back of Kurt's head as he disappeared down the hallway.

Joel turned to look at David. "I hope you tear that asshole apart in court in two weeks…" he said.

David nodded. "I plan to, detective…"

Joel motioned for David to follow him. "Come on, let's go question the…leader…"

David followed Joel and Fearless down the hallway. "Any sign of Astera?" David questioned.

Fearless shook his head. "No. Andrea was going to go over and see how she was this afternoon…" he replied.

They pushed open the door to the interrogation room, and saw the leader sitting there. His nose was still broken, and he looked slightly unkempt.

He laughed as the three men filed in. "Wow. The three musketeers…" he commented.

David took his seat across from him, giving him a glowering look. "You're in big trouble now. I could have these two detectives lock you up for…attempted murder, weapons charge, fighting, assault….I'll keep racking them up. I don't care. I mean….look how well prison has treated you so far…" David said, firmly.

The leader smirked.

"I mean look at your records here…" David said, flipping through the papers.

"3 DUI's, license suspension, sexual assault, and an attempted murder…boy, you must be best friends with every cop, lawyer and judge in the area…" David snapped.

The leader leaned forward slightly. "You're just mad because I knocked out your girl. She was a feisty one, I'll tell ya. If your cops hadn't got there in time… I would have rode her home like a cowboy on his horse…" he teased.

David squared his jaw, and clenched a fist. He really wanted to hit this guy now.

The sound of a door bursting open caught all of their attention, and they turned to see Astera standing in the doorway. She had a small smile on her face.

"Hate to break it to you, Mr. Fields but…no…no you wouldn't have. Never been the girl to rush towards the 'bad guy' type…" she said, shaking her head.

David went to stand up, but Astera put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, counselor…" she said, softly.

Mr. Fields scoffed. "Oh look, how cute. I _hate _cute…" he spat.

Astera turned to look at Mr. Fields, her hand still on David's shoulder. "Hope you don't mind Federal Prison, because that's where you are going…" she said, calmly.

Mr. Fields rolled his eyes. "You don't have the authority to send me there," he retorted.

Astera smiled, and stepped forward. "Actually…I do…" she said, reaching into her suit. She pulled out her wallet and flipped it open.

"I'm FBI…" she paused to lean closer to him. "Bitch…" she finished. She stood up, and turned to walk away. "And what kind of a name is Fields? If your going to kill someone, pick a scarier name…" she said.

"You still can't stop us… you can't stop a plan already set in stone. There are already new men with a new assignment…" Mr. Fields said, calmly.

Astera slowly turned to face him. "What did you just say?" she asked. Joel stepped forward.

"How many men?" he questioned.

Mr. Fields shrugged. "Three or Four…." He said. Joel slammed his hand down on the table.

"Who is the new target, and when will this happen?!" he demanded.

Mr. Fields smirked. "Tonight…"

"Who is the target!?" Joel repeated.

"The only person who Stacy Young will talk to in court…" Mr. Fields stated, before slowly turning to look at Astera.

Joel, Fearless and David turned to look at Astera full of horror and surprise.

"Me…" Astera whispered, weakly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Astera! Astera!"

Astera turned to see Joel rushing out of the interrogation room, which she just came from. She looked down at the ground and he stopped infront of her.

"Look…whether this threat is true or not….I don't want you to be alone tonight," Joel stated.

Astera brought up her gaze to meet his. "Joel…"

Joel shook his head. "No, don't even try to argue with me…" Joel replied. "You saved my life…I owe you mine…" Joel said, calmly. Astera looked at him. "Fine, what do you have in mind?" she asked, crossing her arms.

…..

"We sure a stakeout is the best idea?" Fearless questioned, looking out the kitchen window of Astera's house.

"We'll it's the best chance we have of getting these guys…" Joel replied. He looked to see David sitting on the couch, looking over some papers.

"You ready for the case next week?" Joel asked. David nodded, somewhat hesitant.

"Where that Diana girl at?" Fearless asked. "She had some family problems…" Joel responded.

"Guess that's a pretty good excuse," Fearless said, with a nod. "Astera and I agreed we'd stake out until midnight. I tried to get her to make it all night, but she was pretty insistent that it'd stay until midnight…" Joel said, his eyes scanning the streets.

Fearless nodded. "She's a strong girl," he said, before turning to look at David. "you a lucky man, McNorris…"

David looked up from his spot, and smiled slightly.

…………..

Astera sat on her bed with Andrea. Teresa was sitting in a chair near the window, her gun ready.

Astera was dressed comfortably, in a black tank top and gray shorts. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her arms around her knees.

"Sorry for all this…Andrea I know you probably should be home with your husband and kids…" Astera stated.

Andrea shrugged. "My husband has got it covered…" she responded.

Astera rested her chin on her knees. "Its just…I feel so weak…and I hate feeling this way. I feel so defenseless," Astera spoke up.

"You're not weak, Astera. Everybody needs someone to lean on once in awhile. We all have our ups and downs. You know, we try to carry so many things on us that we can't always handle. Eventually, we get crushed by the pressure of it all. You've had it rough…" Andrea answered.

Astera smiled slightly.

Teresa tilted her head as she watched Astera. "You really do like him…David, don't you?" Teresa inquired.

Astera continued to stare at her feet. "There are times when he can be alittle impulsive and rough around the edges…but there is this whole other part of him that I've been seeing lately. He can be…such a pain at times….but…he's been protecting me and giving me so much support lately. He's…supporting me…he can be quite a gentle soul," Astera replied.

Andrea looked at Teresa. "That's translated as a 'yes'…" she stated, and they all laughed.

Astera looked at Teresa. "But its obvious that you and Joel share something special…" she said.

Teresa blushed slightly, and bit her lip in embarrassment. "Yea…"

Midnight finally came around sooner than expected. There were no attacks, but Joel came to the conclusion that whoever was planning on attacking Astera knew that Astera had company, waiting for them to come.

"So…you sure you will be okay?" Joel asked, concerned. They all had gathered in Astera's room.

"I'm going to be fine. If they haven't shown up now… I doubt that they will. We need all of our energy to win this case. I mean…I really wish I had time to help more victims like Stacy. Just… I'm worried for her…" Astera stated.

Fearless stepped forward. "Let me tell you a story," he said.

Astera had heard from both Joel and David that Fearless always told great stories, and the topics were always the most interesting ones…but they did have a theme to them.

"I'm going to the bathroom…" David muttered to Joel, before walking away.

"There is a story of a man. He was standing on the beach, and he was watching a little girl. A hurricane had recently passed through the area, and they beach was covered in thousands of starfish. The man watched as the little girl would pick up a starfish one by one and toss it back into the sea, sending it back home. The man walked up to the little girl and said 'What difference can you make? You can't save all of them'…. Then the little girl picked one up right before his eyes and said 'I made a difference for this one'…." Fearless said, finishing.

Astera looked up at him, listening intently.

"No one can save everyone, but the ones we do save…it sure as hell feels like you did something good for hundreds of people. What you are doing is great. You are going to help a girl who suffered so much. After all you've been through you still stand…you stand tall…you still fight for what's right. You know where we stand? We stand united…together. We Stand with you…" Fearless said, with a small smile.

Astera smiled at him, as he bent down to give her a hug. "Thank You…" she said.

Fearless pulled away and looked at her. "You be careful girl…" he said, patting her shoulder. He left with Tom and Ray. Teresa and Andrea both gave Astera a tight hug, before leaving.

Joel turned to look at her. "You sure you will be okay?" he asked. Astera laughed. "Joel if you ask me if I will be okay one more time, I'll hit you…" she said.

Joel smiled. "Well, I can't have my partner getting hurt…I'd miss her…" he said, before giving her a hug. Joel looked at her one last time, before walking away.

Astera laid down on her side, on her bed. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared to fall asleep. She didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want to risk the life of anyone else. What could she do? She was a confused soul…

David came out of the bathroom, and saw Astera laying on her side, desperately trying to fall asleep. He slowly approached her. "Astera…I'll see you tomorrow, okay? You be careful. Call me if you need anything…" he said.

Astera turned her head to look at him, and David gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

David pulled away a few inches to see if she would react badly, or even react at all.

Astera did feel a shiver at the touch of his lips, but a good shiver. It was still a shiver but it was just so… comforting….

David straightened up, and turned to walk away. "David?" Astera questioned, sitting up. David turned to face her, his expression soft. "Yes?"

"Please…don't leave…" she said, softly.

David walked towards her, and touched her face, "Okay…I'll stay…" he whispered.

Astera slid to the other side of her bed, making room for both of them on the Queen sized bed. David looked at her cautiously, before climbing in bed next to her. He wasn't sure if this was what she really wanted, or whether her judgment was clouded for some reason.

Astera moved towards him, resting her head on David's shoulder. Now David was really confused. It wasn't that he didn't want her to, because deep down he did but he didn't want to take advantage of her when it was something she didn't want. David wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close.

Sensing some discomfort and awkwardness in him, Astera spoke up. "Thank you…if you really do want to go…I won't make you stay…"

"No, its fine…I'd probably be up all night watching TV or something…" David replied.

There was a moment of silence, and Astera watched as David chest rose and fell with each breath.

"This guy isn't going to win. We all are going to make sure of that. When we go to court, I promise that I will crush him…" David said.

Astera looked up at him. "But crushing him could be a dangerous thing. He'll get mad…and when he gets mad, he gets dangerous. Last time he got mad…he killed people," she stated.

"The safety of the Young family and your life are more important to me than my own. Stacy is seventeen, she has a lot ahead of her. You work for the FBI… that's an important job. I'm just a deputy…district attorney. I can be replaced…I was before when I went to rehab…" David trailed.

Astera sat up, resting on her elbow so that she could look him directly in his face.

"There is a difference between a temporary leave and death, David. I came into the FBI knowing my life was at risk. I knew I had a risk of dying. This city needs you. Me? Who cares? They can always find another agent…" Astera said, her eyes looking down at her one hand, which was on the center of David's chest.

David smiled, and lifted her chin with just a few fingers to meet his gaze. "But none like you," he said.

Astera blushed slightly, taking in the beauty of the moment. This was the part of David that she had grown to love, and she could feel herself practically melting in his loving arms.

"You know…Teresa asked me how I felt about you…" she said, smiling slightly.

"Oh?" David asked, with a small smile on his face. "What did you say?"

Astera stared at him for a second, before sliding closer to him, kissing him softly.

She placed a hand on the side of his face, deepening the kiss. David felt her lay her body weight on him, as he returned the kiss.

It was then that David realized that Astera wasn't just having a misjudgment. She really did like him.

Astera's hand slid to the buttons of his suit coat, and slowly began to unbutton them.

David shifted his hips slightly, to see if she would brace herself against the bed. When she didn't, he rolled over, switching positions with her.

Astera felt David kiss her neck softly, as if she was fragile and anything more would be too much. Astera placed one hand on the back of his head, and tilted her head back, telling him that it was okay.

His kisses became more intense, and she moaned in pleasure. The comfort of being with David was so amazing and sweet. She felt so protected with him.

David's lips found hers again, as they shared a passionate kiss. David felt her slid his suit coat off of his body, and she began to pull on his tie. David's hands slid up under her tank top and up her bare back.

Astera felt shivers at his touch, and she arched her body against his. She lifted her arms over her head, as David slid off her tank top completely. Astera pulled David back into her, kissing him deeper than she had before.

Kisses were deepened. Garments were taken off. Kisses and Hands explored each other's body.

David strateld Astera, his eyes gazing deep into hers.

"Astera…are you sure this is what you want?" he questioned. For a moment Astera just stared at him, before showing him a playful smirk. "Just shut up and kiss me, McNorris…" she said.

David chuckled, before kissing her playfully…..

"_Why not tonight?! The only car still here is that lawyer's car…then we can kill both of them and there won't be a lawyer in town that can stop us!" a voice hissed._

_He turned to face them. "My business does not involve the great David McNorris. All I care about is Astera. We cannot do this now…we are just going to have to wait to finish this…" he said, before walking past the three that stood before him._

"_But that could take awhile…" the one whined. He turned to face them. "Then so be it…" he snapped, before walking away. _


	13. Chapter 13

Astera woke up the next morning, and the first thing she felt was the heat of another body next to her. She tilted her head up slightly, and she felt David's breath on her face.

"Good morning…" David said, with a small smile. "Hi…" Astera said, returning the smile. David tilted his head down and kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes at the sweet touch.

"How long have you been up?" Astera questioned. David raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I was already awake?" David asked. Astera smiled, before shifting herself closer to him, if possible.

"Unless we woke up simultaneously… I'm pretty sure you were already awake…" she said. David sighed. "We should probably get going to work. Joel might think something happened to you and he'll come here and…." David paused, and they both laughed, picturing the look on Joel's face.

"Yea…we should probably get up," Astera said. "Yea, we should…" David agreed. When neither of them moved, they both laughed. "I guess I'll get up first…" Astera said, sliding herself out of David's arms, and away from his body heat.

She picked up her undies and slid them on, then hooked her bra. "How did my tank top get all the way over here?" she asked, walking towards the doorframe. David smiled as he sat up, before picking his boxers off the floor.

"My guess is…a mouse carried it over there…" David stated. Astera shot him an amused face, before sliding it on her. "Right. Well, I'm going to work not dressed up today. I'm thinking this top and running shorts. I'm too…tired to do care about playing dress up…." Astera said, with a small smile.

David was almost fully dressed, and he slid his suit coat back on. "Too tired from last night?" he asked, approaching her. She stepped forward and began to button up the buttons on his suit coat. "Hmm…I don't know…was it?" she asked, finishing.

She ran over to her closet and found a pair of tan kaki's. "On second thought…I'll at least look somewhat presentable. I am undercover for the FBI afterall. I could always use the excuse of 'detective trying to stay in shape'…" she said, sliding them on.

"Trust me, you don't need that as an excuse…" David said, his eyes overlooking her. Astera turned to face him. "Was that a compliment?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was stating a fact that you are…in shape…" David said, following her out of the room.

"What do you want for breakfast? Waffles? Pancakes?" she paused to smile. "Milk?"

David watched her with a small smile on his face, but then he put on his dead serious look. Just because they slept together didn't mean that he was suddenly going to go back to the old David McNorris. He was a changed man, and he didn't want to give her the idea that he was suddenly a horny bastard 24/7.

Spending the night with Astera was comforting, even something beautiful. He realized that he didn't just like her because she was attractive…it was because of what she was. She was a strong, independent, fun-loving FBI agent. Most FBI agents are hard-core, and Astera could get like that… but she always had a fun side.

David remembered one of the conversations they had in the previous night…

_Astera kissed his jawbone, before sliding off of him and laying next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, like he was holding a treasure._

"_Astera?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What made you want to work on this case so bad?" David had asked her. Astera brought her face close to his, before responding._

"_I wanted to meet you," she stated. Her answer confused David. How would Astera even know who he was?_

_As if reading his mind, Astera smiled. "I've heard things about you, David. About that one man who was going to be executed…and had that cop kidnapped. You did the best you could to try and help that cop. Even though it may not have gone the way you planned it, you still refused to quit. Also, you are one hell of a lawyer. You may have had a bad record in the past…but I can see you are trying to change…and I really admire that…" Astera replied._

"_Then why did you act like you hated me?" David questioned. Astera smirked. "I heard you liked a really good chase," she replied. _

_Never had David felt such amazement in his life. This girl, the girl that he was holding in his arms…condescended from much higher cases to meet him. It warmed his heart to know that he was an inspiration to someone._

_Astera tilted her head. "David, are you crying?" she asked, as she watched a tear slide down his cheek. David blinked his eyes. "Sorry…" he muttered. Astera wiped the tear away with her thumb, before kissing him softly._

"_You are one amazing man, David McNorris…"_

David snapped back into reality, to find Astera looking at him with a questioning look. "David?" she asked.

David stepped forward, taking the milk from her hands and placing it on the counter. He turned to look at her and placed his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Look, if you want me to…drop you off at the front door, and then go park it and come in separately so no one knows…that's fine with me. If you don't want anyone to know what happened last night, I won't say anything…." David said, honesty in his eyes.

Astera smiled, before stepping forward and hugging him, resting her head on his chest.

"Its okay…I want them to know…" she said, snuggling against him. David returned the hug, with a smile.

She pulled away and looked at him.

"Now…about breakfast…" she said, leading him towards the table.

……….

Joel paced in his spot, anxious. Where was Astera? Better yet…where was McNorris?

It seemed like such an easy answer, but for some reason Joel couldn't bring himself to believe it. Maybe they both were dead, and now all hope of winning the case was gone.

"That's it…I should go to her house…" Joel said, heading towards the door. Andrea sighed, and Fearless laughed.

"Don't do it. I'm telling you…there would have been a police call or something…" Fearless said, resting back in his chair.

At that moment, the doors opened and they all looked to see Astera and David standing there. Joel raised his eyebrows in surprise, before his eyes looked down to see Astera's hand holding David's.

Diana tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. She had a pretty good idea about what happened.

Joel blinked a few times. "You're both….alive…" he stated.

"Very much so," David agreed.

"Are you two…like…together?" Diana questioned.

David and Astera looked at each other for a second. In that second, Fearless could see several different happy emotions expressed. Astera turned to face the group, before nodding.

Andrea smiled. "That's great…" she said. Diana nodded as well. "It really is," she said.

Astera smiled, before letting go of David's hand. "I need to go to my office…to work on things. See you later," she said, before kissing his cheek.

David watched her leave, with a small smile.

"Is it just me, or is it ironic that she went from completely hating you to…this?" Andrea questioned. David chuckled. "I wouldn't say she _hated_ me…" he responed.

"I'd go with _strongly_ disliked," Joel said, with a small smile. David smiled, remembering the previous conversation they had.

"So, let's go over some things. I have an idea, for a final kill before we crush this guy…" David said, taking a seat. "Oh yea, what do you have in mind?" Joel questioned, ready to listen.

…………

Astera turned on the light in her office, and nearly jumped out of her skin. She saw Kurt Banks sitting in the chair, across from her desk.

"Hello Detective Astera…" he said. "What? How did you….did Joel know you were in here?" Astera questioned. "Oh. No one was here when I got here, and the door was unlocked. I figured I might as well just let myself in…" Kurt stated.

Astera felt herself shivering as she lowered herself into her chair. This was the first real conversation between them when she was completely alone.

"That's…kind of creepy…" Astera replied. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions…" Kurt said, leaning forward. "Oh, what about?" Astera asked, trying her best to sound annoyed.

"Like…what did Stacy Young tell you?" Kurt questioned. Astera stared at him for a second, before shaking her head. "Sorry, strictly confidential. If you have any problems, you should talk to our lawyer…David McNorris. But I warn you, he is quite the snake. You probably won't be able to get a good argument in with him, without him crushing you…" Astera stated, in a somewhat cocky manner.

A small smirk appeared on the corner of Kurt's mouth, and Astera raised an eyebrow. "Why…why are you smiling? I just insulted you," she said. He really never did change. He was still the stupid moron he always was, and she now wondered why she even found interest in him.

"Are you sleeping with McNorris?" he asked.

Astera gaped. "Bit of a personal question, don't you think?" Astera asked.

"Ah, you blow him?" Kurt questioned, with a somewhat grin. Astera stood up. "I really think you need to leave now…" she said, with an angry expression.

He stood up, with a smile. "You know…you remind me of someone I used to date back in England…" he said.

Astera froze. Was it about to….

"She had the prettiest blue eyes, and luscious brown hair. She was quite the spunky one…just like you…" Kurt said, his eyes glistening with some indescribable look.

_Of course she was just like me…she was me!_ Astera thought.

"Then one day, she just disappeared from my life…" Kurt said, with a sigh. Astera gripped the back of her chair, nervously. "Oh…that's…sad…" Astera trailed. She turned to see her door flying open, and Joel was standing there.

"Banks! What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in here anyway?" Joel questioned, breathing heavily. "Leaving," Astera snapped. Kurt turned to look at her, chuckled, and then walked towards Joel.

"Is it you she is sleeping with or McNorris? Because she-"

"Out," Astera stated, firmly. Kurt raised his eyebrows, before walking away. Astera smiled. He was about to get a lot of hell from Fearless and David.

"Astera, David has an idea…" Joel said, looking at her. "Oh?" Astera asked. She couldn't help but smile at his name.

"Tomorrow we make one last undercover attempt…you game?" Joel asked. Astera smiled. "Just turn on Brett Favre and make me some popcorn…" Astera said, with a smile.

Joel shook his head. "Nah…this is a total Peyton Manning game…" he said, before walking away. Astera gaped.

"Oh, I don't think so! Don't you walk away from me, Joel Stevens!" Astera said, running after him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Apologize for the short, bad chapter. I just really needed a filler.**

Astera stood with Joel, outside the local coffee shop. Both were dressed casually, and wearing mirrored sunglasses. This way they knew their eyes would definitely not be seen by someone whom they didn't want to see their eyes.

"Are we sure that following Mr. Yerks around all day is wise? As much as I do love David…this could go badly. Let's not forget what happened the last time we spied on Mr. Yerks. Fearless nearly broke his arm, and you and I were knocked out…" Astera said, pointedly.

"Its our best bet to catch him doing something stupid, or something illegal…" Joel said, looking at her.

"Which would be stupid," Astera commented. Joel showed her a small smile, before looking around.

"He passes through here on his way to the park. We just want to make sure there won't be anymore…stunts…before the trail next week," Joel said.

Astera leaned against the side of the building and folded her arms. "Which means that soon this will all be over," she stated.

Joel nodded his head in agreement. "Yea. Kind of hard to believe…" he agreed.

Astera sighed, and looked down at the ground. "Well, for what it's worth…this has been fun. You know, working with all of you…" Astera stated. Joel turned to face her.

"We are all going to miss you. Most especially David…" Joel commented.

Astera smiled to herself. All day yesterday she and David would give each other cute little smiles, and cute little touches. The whole group had come to some conclusions about Stacy that would hopefully help David win the case. After work, David had drove Astera home and gave her a sweet kiss at her doorstep, before leaving.

It excited Astera to know that she had found a new relationship, and she hoped this one would last forever. She wasn't exactly thinking of a wedding, yet. She knew that through this relationship she would get to spend more time with David and get to know him more.

"It's not over yet, Astera. Besides…you could always stay here and work with us. I'm actually looking forward to the next case we get…" Joel said, tilting his head slightly.

"I go where the FBI sends me. That's just the way it has to be," Astera said, with a faint smile. Joel had taken notice that her voice had cracked slightly.

Joel raised an eyebrow. "Are you…crying?" he asked. Astera stood up straight.

"Crying? Of course not…" Astera lied. She didn't like people seeing her cry, even though Joel already had before. Still, she didn't want people to think she cried at almost every little thing.

"Astera when I say we are all going to miss you… I really mean it. You brought something special when you came to work with us. I honestly mean it when I say that we all have this bond now. Just like Fearless said, we all stand together…" Joel finished.

Astera bit her lip. "I don't want o have to go…" she said. Joel smiled slightly, before stepping closer to her. "Aw, come here…" he said, giving her a tight hug.

Astera laughed, and hugged him back. Joel was a great man, a great partner, and a great friend. Teresa was lucky to have a man like Joel.

"Oh! How wonderful that is," came another voice. Joel and Astera separated to see an elderly woman. She looked like she was on her way to church, or she had just gotten out of church. She was also wearing a bonnet, to block out the sun.

She smiled at them. "The one thing that still touches my heart is the sight of young love…" she said, clutching her hands over her heart.

Joel laughed nervously. "Mam, we aren't a couple…" he stated. The woman waved her hand as if to dismiss the matter.

"Oh, its nothing to be ashamed of. It's a beautiful thing! Why don't you give her a nice little kiss. You'll see what I mean," she said, with a wink.

"Uh...sorry…but that's completely unnecessary," Astera said, shaking her head.

"Oh…but the two of you remind me of me and my husband when we were your age. He died last year, he had a stroke….please…it would help me so greatly to have a happy memory of me and the man I spent fifty years of my life with…" she said, looking crestfallen.

Joel and Astera turned to look at each other at the same time. They both knew that the woman wouldn't go away, and therefore they couldn't do their job. She obviously wasn't going to leave or stop tearing up unless she saw a kiss. She just had to play the dead husband card, didn't she?

Joel sighed, and Astera shifted awkwardly. Maybe one kiss wouldn't be so bad, and it wasn't as if they were doing it because neither were happy with their current relationships and they were just looking for good sex. It wasn't as if it were completely immoral.

Astera nodded at Joel and he stepped forward. She felt him pull her closer by her hips, and she held his face in her hands. His lips met hers in a soft, gentle kiss.

_Betrayal._ That was the first thing that came to Astera's mind. It was as if some devil had just hissed it in her ear. She had now officially just tasted the feel of cheating. What seemed like not such a big deal before, now sounded like a really bad idea. It wasn't that Joel was a bad kisser, but it just didn't feel right.

Joel pulled away and Astera looked at the ground.

"Oh…bless you both. Thank You," the woman said, before hurrying off.

"We…probably shouldn't mention this to anyone," Joel suggested. Astera nodded in agreement.

She and Joel began to scan the park, and both of their eyes landed on the same sight. Mr. Yerks was standing a few yards away. He had a creepy grin on his face, as he stared into the horizon.

"He's too happy," Joel stated.

'Which means that he probably did something horrible, or he's got something big planned…" Astera said, looking at Joel.

It was then that Mr. Yerks turned to face Joel and Astera. His creepy grin remained on his face, as she winked at them.

Astera felt a shiver go up her spine. "Okay, that's really creeping me out now…" she muttered. Joel grabbed her arm. "Well, I don't think that we are going to find out what he's doing today. Looks like we've been compromised. Let's get out of here…" Joel said, pulling her away.

"Joel, I have an idea…" Astera said. "I'm listening…" Joel replied.

"What about Teresa? I don't think Mr. Yerks ever saw her. Maybe she could keep an eye on him for the day…" Astera suggested.

Joel stared ahead in thought, before turning to look at her. "I'll give her a call as soon as we get back to the office. But lets get a hold of McNorris. We need to let him know that…unfortunately…his plan didn't work. At least today," Joel said.

Astera stopped walking, and looked at Joel. "What's wrong?" Joel questioned, sounding concerned again. That was one of the best things about Joel. He was always making sure that everyone was safe and okay.

"Joel…I hope that what just happened won't make this awkward. You know, you've been a fantastic partner and a great friend…" Astera said.

Joel showed her a small smile. "When what happened?" he asked.

Astera returned the smile, before the two of them walked away, laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

David sat at a table at the coffee shop. After Joel and Astera told him that the plan had failed, two days ago, he had officially run out of ideas. He was counting on having more evidence to help support him.

Teresa was going out sometime this week to do some undercover work. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind.

The day after Joel and Astera got back, Astera basically almost leapt on him. Literally. She had jumped on him, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He dropped his briefcase in the process, so he could hold her on her hips. He remembered looking so surprised, that Fearless almost had a heart attack from laughing so hard.

Astera seemed to not want to let go of his arm, or be out of his sight for the rest of that day. Even the next day she seemed to want to always be around him. David didn't mind it to be perfectly honest, but she didn't seem like herself. She was also talking to Andrea a lot, but that was no surprise. She had always talked to Andrea a lot, but it seemed like whenever she did she was all secretive.

David had even seen Andrea comforting an upset Astera, hugging her. When David went over to ask if she was okay, Andrea told David that it was just girl issues, and David gave up on it.

Also, Joel seemed to want Teresa to be hanging around the station more. David didn't mind that either. Teresa was a cool person to have around. Both Astera and Joel seemed to always be behind David, trying to support him in any way they could offer to help him win this case. But sometimes David felt as if support wasn't good enough.

He did have his doubts about winning, but he refused to lose. People in this city would still look at him as if he were the same alcoholic, womanizing man he was five years ago. Some woman would even make comments to Astera about why she would date such a man, and kept warning her that David would cheat on her just like he had with Marian.

David had at one point told Astera that if she was too embarrassed to be with him, then she didn't need to be. Astera had merely laughed at this and kissed his cheek, telling him that she really didn't care what people thought. She said that she felt comfortable with him, and she squeezed his hand as they walked into the diner.

David wanted to prove all those people wrong. He wanted to show that he had changed. He wanted people to look at him and think: "Wow. David is a really amazing lawyer, I was so wrong about him…and he looks so happy with that girl,"

David heard footsteps approach, and he looked to see Kurt Banks walking towards him. Just what he needed, another pest in the shop.

"Well, if it isn't the big…bad David McNorris…." He said, sitting down at the table with David.

"I'm sorry but…did I say you could sit here?' David questioned. "Ah, but it looks like you weren't expecting anyone. Besides…I want to talk to you about something…" Kurt replied.

David rolled his eyes. "What could you possibly want to talk to me about?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Just seeing how you are doing, besides I'm always here from twelve to one…" Kurt stated.

David turned his attention back to the papers he was working on. Kurt smirked to himself. He could tell that David was slightly nervous about the case, and he should have been.

Kurt leaned in slightly, to whisper. "So…I take it that your little…plan didn't work out did it?" Kurt spoke up.

David froze, and slowly brought his gaze to meet Kurt's. "Plan? What plan?" David played dumb.

Kurt sighed, before pulling a yellow envelope out. "Would you like to know why your plan to follow my client around didn't work? You hardly got away with it alive the first time…well…at least some of you. Don't know why you thought it would work a second time…" Kurt said, a malicious smile on his face.

David squared his jaw. "Don't talk about that…just show me whatever you want to show me, and get the hell away from me…" David retorted.

David watched as Kurt pulled out two pieces of paper-like material. Kurt placed the first one infront of David.

David saw that it was a picture. Joel and Astera were hugging. David ignored the jealousy swirling inside of him and forced a shrug. "They're just good friends. I'm sure it was just a friendly gesture…" David said.

Kurt smiled even more. "How is this for a…friendly gesture?" Kurt asked, before throwing down the second picture.

As soon as David laid his eyes on the picture, he felt every part of him freeze. Joel and Astera were kissing. David felt so betrayed. He had done so much to help Astera, had started a new relationship with her, even felt something special with her and now she had cheated on him…with his friend. David swallowed hard. His throat was now getting that burning feeling it always got before he started to tear up.

Kurt nearly grinned at David's reaction. "That's why you should never date a girl who has a decent looking man as a partner…" Kurt said, before standing up.

"Why do you have these?" David asked, referring to the pictures.

Kurt stood next to David. "You're not the only one who has the power to dispatch undercover workers, McNorris…" he said.

David closed his eyes and inhaled angrily. He wouldn't break infront of Kurt Banks.

He felt Kurt's hand on his shoulder, before Kurt leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You know, after I win this case and take your job as Deputy District Attorney….I'm going to take your girl just like this Joel Stevens did. I'll be squeezing that fine ass every night…" Kurt whispered.

David stood up abruptly, and shoved Kurt away. He drew his fist back but then stopped himself. He noticed almost the entire coffee shop looking at the two of them. If David punched Kurt, he'd look like the bad guy.

He slowly lowered his fist, and he heard a few people mutter comments. Kurt shrugged. "So sorry David. I'll make sure to make it up to you with another cup of coffee…" he said.

David turned away and gathered up his papers. He needed to get out of there before he lost it. The town wanted to see a new David McNorris, then the first change they would see was him walking away from a fight.

David picked up his briefcase. He stared down at the two pictures that were laying on the table. He gritted his teeth, and walked away from them.

Kurt smiled to himself. "Yea…that's what I thought…" he stated.

……………….

Astera looked up from her seat on the table, where she was sitting with Andrea, Diana, Joel, Teresa and Fearless. She saw David walking through the open door. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey…we've decided that Teresa is going to go out with Tom sometime tomorrow to watch Mr. Yerks…" Astera said. She wrapped her arms around David's neck and gave him a peck on the lips.

She pulled away to see him staring at her hard. She slid her hands down to his chest. "David, what's wrong?" she asked. David's eyes bore into hers. He put on a sneer before replying.

"So, did Mr. Yerks really know what was going on or were you too distracted to carry out what was going on?" David questioned. Astera raised an eyebrow. "David, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Did you not follow Mr. Yerks because you and Joel were too busy hooking up on the corner?" David questioned. "David… I don't know what your talking about…" Astera said, stepping back and shaking her head.

"See? Now I know your lying. I saw real evidence that shows you were kissing. Regardless of where those pictures come from, you still did it and now you just lied to me about it not happening. Is this a game to you? Who can screw over McNorris the best? Are you really that ashamed of being in a relationship with me?" David questioned, taking steps to get closer to her.

Fearless looked over at Joel, completely lost.

"No, David…you need to listen to me. It's not what you think at all…" Astera protested. "Oh I'm pretty sure I know what I saw, Astera…so it looks like you pretty much want this to be over. Well, congratulations…it is…" David stated.

Astera looked down at the floor, and Joel stood up. He grabbed David's arm as David went to walk by. David pulled his arm away and glared at him. "Don't even try it Stevens…" David stated, before walking towards his office.

Astera slowly sat down in her chair, and Andrea slid next to her. "Oh…honey…" she said, hugging Astera. Joel turned to face Teresa, and began to explain the situation to her.

Astera began to feel a few tears slide down her cheeks. Teresa chuckled slightly, before hugging Joel. "That was sweet of you to do for that lady…" she said, with a smile. Joel looked down at her, confused, before hugging her.

Fearless shook his head. "That's just wrong. McNorris should have given you a chance to explain…" he said.

Astera lifted her head slightly. "Wait a second…David went to the coffee shop at twelve right?" she asked. "Yea," Joel replied. "And he said that he saw pictures?" Astera questioned.

"That's what he said," Diana stated. Astera came to a realization, and she stood up. "Kurt was there. He said he is there everyday from twelve to one," Astera stated.

"Oh…what's that have to do with….this?" Diana asked.

"It was a setup. We have to find that old woman, but I'm almost positive it was. Kurt knows that David is a sensitive soul. He knew that we were going to be watching Yerks, so he had to find the perfect opportunity to strike back. That means he is getting worried, and he decided to attack David. If David's out of the game…" Astera trailed.

"We lose the case," Andrea finished. Astera nodded. "I have an idea…" Astera said, looking at Teresa.

It was then that Astera turned to face the hallway David disappeared down. Astera walked around the table, and began to head towards David's office.

"Wait, where are you going?" Diana asked.

Astera turned to face her. "To get my boyfriend back," she said, firmly.

She turned away and marched towards David's office.


	16. Chapter 16

Astera walked up to David's office door. She was beyond frustrated now. She was pissed off. It wasn't just because David didn't give her a chance to explain the situation, but it was more of a fact that David actually believe that she was the kind of person who would willingly cheat on him.

She turned the door handle slightly, and saw that he hadn't locked the door. She pushed open the door, and saw him sitting behind his desk. His eyes met hers and she could tell that he was also peeved right now.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure that when two people break up they don't come bursting in one another's offices…" he stated. Astera bit her lip angrily, before walking towards him. She walked around his desk, and stopped right infront of him.

He leaned back in his chair, and sighed. "Well, you look like you have something to say so…just say it. Not saying I'm necessarily going to believe y-"

Astera cut him off by grabbing him by the lapels of his suit coat and lifting him up. She slammed him against the wall that was behind him. David let out a grunt, his eyes not leaving hers.

Astera began to breath heavily, as she let him go. David readjusted his suit, still giving her a look. "Well, now you have my attention…." David said, somewhat bitingly.

Astera stared hard at him for a second, before drawing her hand back and slapping him across the face. David brought his hand up to his face, and winced slightly at the touch.

"What gives you the right to slap me?" he asked. Astera stepped closer to him. "For thinking I was cheating on you with Joel," Astera stated. David raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, in case you didn't notice you kind of…"

Astera cut him off by pulling him into her and kissing him. She made sure the kiss was firm and believable. After she pulled away, David looked at her. "You think I'll forgive you just because you came in here and kissed me?" he asked.

Astera sighed and rolled her eyes. She pulled him back into her, this time kissing him softly. After a few seconds, she deepened the kiss by parting her mouth slightly before giving him a soft bite on his bottom lip.

She pulled away, and saw that he still had his eyes closed. Slowly he opened them, his eyes meeting hers. "Okay…you were saying?" he asked.

"You going to listen to me explain what happened?" Astera questioned. David nodded once. Astera sighed, before beginning her story.

She explained her conversation with Joel before he hugged her, making sure to emphasize the parts where they talked about David. She told him about the hug and how the old woman saw everything. She explained how the old woman wouldn't leave, even daring to play the dead husband card.

David listened intently, unsure of how he was supposed to feel. He did feel stupid for taking it as Astera cheating on him. Astera finally finished her story, and after she did for a moment they just stared at each other.

"I know it was a really dumb idea…I wasn't thinking straight, okay? We started talking about me leaving and I got vulnerable and that was a bad thing. I just wanted this woman to see what she took as happiness," Astera stated.

David looked away for a second. Astera turned her gaze down to David's tie. "You know why he did this, don't you? He obviously set us up. I was going to go with Fearless or Joel if your comfortable with it to track the woman down. He wanted to find the perfect opportunity to distract you, and it looks like it pretty much worked…" Astera said, looking around David's semi-messy office.

David turned his gaze back to her, but Astera continued to stare down at his tie. "I can understand if you don't want to get back together. But at least if we don't…I don't want to stop being friends with you," Astera said.

David lifted her chin with a few of his fingers to meet her gaze. "We both were hoodwinked. We both did wrong… I'll forgive you…only if you forgive me first for being a jackass and believing you would cheat on me," David said, softly.

"Okay," Astera agreed. David smiled slightly. "Okay," he said.

"So does this mean that….we…" Astera trailed. David chuckled slightly. "What kind of man would I be to give up a girl like you?" he asked. Astera smiled, before noticing something moving out of the corner of her eye.

She turned to see a small glass full of some liquid. She squinted at it. "What's that?" she asked, sliding out of David's hold on her hips. She picked up the glass and took a sip, before making a face. "This is whiskey…" she said.

She turned to face David. "Were you about to drink because you thought I cheated on you?" she asked. David looked away, before nodding. Astera dropped the glass to the floor, and it spilled everywhere.

"That's…kind of like one of the most romantic things a guy has ever done for me," she said. David turned to look at her and saw that she had this look in her eyes. David wasn't sure what to make of it, but whatever it was it had Astera back up against him within five seconds.

She began to pull on his tie, and began to kill him all over his face and his neck.

"Um…Astera?" David asked, confused. Astera pulled her face infront of his. "I'm really sorry, but I just got incredibly turned on right now…" she said, before sliding down his body.

David grabbed her and pulled her back up so he was looking her in the face.

"Astera, I don't want this to seem like we should…do this because you feel you have to do it in order for me to forgive you…" David stated. He really didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want to do, especially right now. The way she threw him against the wall gave him the idea that it wasn't with the most of her strength.

Astera showed him a playful smirk. "You already forgave me. I'm just doing this because you amaze me…now strip…" she said, pulling off his tie. David felt a burning sensation on the back of his neck.

Astera ripped his suit coat back off his arms, and began to kiss his neck.

"Uh…Astera… you know everyone else is right down the hall right?" he asked. "Yea? And?" Astera asked. David inhaled sharply as he felt Astera bit his neck.

"They're probably going to hear us and come in to investigate…" David said, looking over at the door. Astera pulled away. "Then let them. Just relax…" Astera said, pulling away.

"Plus, we do have more work to do. As it is I'm going to be here until about one in the morning…" David said, pointedly. He watched as Astera walked up to his desk, and pushed everything off of it. He raised his eyebrows.

"On second thought, I'm going to be here until three in the morning…" he said.

Astera walked back over to him, and turned him so he faced the desk. She pushed him backwards, and he felt his back hit the desk. Astera giggled, before joining him.

"David, there is one thing you need to know about me…when I get turned on…I almost never back down," she said. David felt her fumbling with his belt buckle, and he sighed.

"Oh, what the hell…." He said. He wrapped and arm around her waist, before flipping her so that he was ontop. Astera smiled. "There's my boy…" she said.

"I've never seen you like this before," David commented. "As I said before, when I get turned on so suddenly…I get horny as shit. Then I crash afterwards….so hurry up. We have people to save," Astera stated.

David smiled, and leaned down so his lips brushed against her neck. "You have no idea what your getting yourself into. Because I guarantee you, a horny David McNorris is twice as bad as a horny Astera Kenmore…" he said.

Astera smiled. "I beg to differ…" she said. David brought his face back infront of hers, before kissing her deeply. She smiled, while they kissed.

"Although…my thigh is getting an inkling…" she said. David chuckled, before kissing her again.

………………………………..

Joel looked at his watch. "They've been talking for an hour, what the hell are they doing?" he asked. Andrea shrugged. "Maybe they are having a heart to heart?" she suggested.

"Regardless… I want to know what Astera's plan is. She mentioned that she had one before she went to go see David," Fearless added. Joel nodded.

The trial was in five days, and Joel could tell that everyone was pretty nervous about it. All except Diana. I mean, Joel never really talk to the girl much, but she seemed pretty content. But then again, she hadn't really been involved in any of the exciting events. In fact…she had pretty much been missing through them all.

Maybe Diana liked to avoid trouble.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching, and Joel turned to see Astera and David coming down the hall. Joel noticed that David's tie was slightly undone, and the top of Astera's hair was slightly messy.

"Um…Astera….you have…" Andrea motioned for Astera to adjust her hair. Astera's eyes widened slightly, and she smoothed out the top of her hair. Andrea smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

It didn't take a lot to know what probably happened inside David's office.

Joel cleared his throat. "So… Astera… what was this plan that you had?" Joel questioned.

"Right. Okay…" Astera paused to lean forward. She took one of the napkins off of the table, and took a pen out of her purse.

"Okay so we know a few things now. Kurt is getting scared so he is attacking us. We know Mr. Yerks doesn't know who Teresa is, and third we know that they are very aggressive right not…which is good. Now, all we need is one piece of evidence and we are good to go…" Astera said.

She began to draw various lines and street names.

"So this is what we should do. Teresa is going to act like a regular jogger. She is going to make contact with Mr. Yerks, we can figure out proper dialogue later. The point is to get him provoked. He makes his move and…Bam! We get the evidence, and we help David win this case…" Astera said, setting down her pen.

"When you say evidence…I assume you mean a picture?" Fearless questioned.

"Better, a video. I have a cousin who is like…way into editing. He could help us. As long as we get him doing something bad…a slap or… a shove…we are golden. I think we should do it…here…" Astera said, pointing at what would be a street corner.

Joel looked at Teresa, and his gaze softened. "Teresa, are you sure you are up for this?" he asked. Teresa nodded. "I took a vow to protect, and protect I will do…" Teresa stated.

Astera smiled. "Good. So, we can all meet here tomorrow…and then dispatch?" Astera asked. Joel nodded in agreement. They all stood up, except for David and Astera. The rest of the group headed towards the main room, to get a last cup of coffee before heading home.

Astera turned to look at David. "Sorry about my…behavior in your office. I was slightly overwhelmed…" Astera stated. David blushed slightly. "So was I," he agreed.

"Maybe next time…we shouldn't get that…intimate…I really didn't mean to break your desk light…" Astera said. David chuckled slightly. "If you ask me, it shouldn't have been attached to the desk anyway…" he stated.

Astera smiled, before looking over at him. "I mean…not that is wasn't amazing, because it was…" Astera trailed. David nodded in agreement. "It was…" he said.

Astera gazed intently into his eyes. "But… I liked how it was the first time. It seemed so…heartwarming and comforting. It even seemed magical. It was like it was just me and you, and there never was a Kurt or…any of our other bad's. I remember laying there in your arms thinking…I'm with the most amazing guy in the world….I'm the luckiest girl ever," she said.

David smiled at her, before standing up. He took Astera's hand and lifted her to her feet. Once she stood up, he pulled her into a warm hug. She smiled, as she laid her head against his chest.

"No more desk sex, then?" he asked, with a small chuckle. Astera giggled. "No more getting horny…" she said.

David slowly began to rock them back and forth, gently.

"What you said, about leaving after this is over…." David began. Astera opened her eyes, listening. "I'm….I'm going to really miss having you around," David finished.

Astera tilted her head up so she looked at him. "It's not like I'm going away forever, David. I'm going to come back to visit…especially you…" she said.

David smiled, before kissing her forehead.

They heard a laugh, and they turned to see everyone standing there watching them. Fearless was smiling widely, which meant it was probably him that laughed.

David and Astera continued to hold each other, not caring who was watching.

"You know, you two really are a fine couple…" Fearless stated.

Andrea smirked. "So…Astera…between David and Joel…who is the better kisser?" she asked. Astera felt her cheeks flush pink, and she made a face at Andrea.

Andrea stuck out her tongue, before turning and running towards her office.

"Andrea! You get back here!" Astera laughed, running after her.

Joel watched as Astera ran by, and he exchanged looks with David.

"To be honest with you, I'm kind of curious…" Joel stated. David nodded. "Me too," he agreed.

The two of them smiled, before hurrying after the two girls.

Fearless rolled his eyes. "Does anybody care that we have to get up at the crack of dawn to find some old lady?" he asked, before following David and Joel out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Astera walked into David's office and saw him sitting at his desk. She smiled slightly to herself. He was so cute to watch when he was working so hard.

David looked up at the sound of the door closing. He dropped his pen and rested back in his chair, a small smile on his face. "Hey, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Hi, we are getting ready to head out soon. Think everyone is pretty pumped. Trial is in four days, we meet with Stacy tomorrow to go over some things….then on Friday…we are a go…." Astera said, with a sigh.

She looked over to see David nodding. She noticed that he had a nervous smile on his face. Astera tilted her head, a small smile on her face.

"You nervous?" Astera questioned. David nodded, somewhat hesitant. "Alittle," he admitted. Astera thought it was cute that David wasn't afraid to admit that he was afraid. She smiled, before walking around his desk. David turned his chair so he faced her.

Astera bent over slightly, so she was looking David in the face. "You know how adorable you are? We are all nervous…but you're going to do great…I'll see you when I get back," Astera said, before leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

She pulled away and smiled at him, before turning and walking away.

"Be careful," he called after her. Astera turned to face him. "I'll try," she stated, before walking out the door.

David smiled as he watched her walk away as the door slowly shut. He leaned forward, and turned his attention back to the case files that were on his desk.

………………..

Teresa and Astera sat on the park bench, waiting for Mr. Yerks to run by. Astera was more focused on finding the old woman other than anything else.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Teresa's knee was shaking up and down. Astera raised an eyebrow, before showing her a small smile.

"You alright, Teresa?" Astera asked. Teresa turned to look at her, and showed her a nervous smile. "It's just that… you know, what if it doesn't work out? I know that we've rehearsed it at least ten times…" Teresa said.

"If you don't want to do this, Teresa, we don't have to…" Astera said, pointedly. Teresa shook her head. "No, I do have to. It's just…usually I don't want guys to hit me…" Teresa said, with a sigh.

"Maybe we should get Tom to do it instead…." Astera suggested. "And what? Pretend he is gay?" Teresa asked, a small smile on her face. It was then that there was the sound of approaching footsteps.

Astera turned her attention to see David's ex-wife Marian there. Astera blinked a few times in shock. "Uh…Marian…hi…" Astera said, awkwardly. She really didn't need to run into her boyfriend's ex when she was hunting a psychopath.

"Hello, Astera. Or is it Kelly?" Marian asked, bitingly. Astera and Teresa exchanged looks, before Astera looked back at Marian.

"How do you know my name?" Astera asked. Marian continued to stare at her. "Well, it wasn't hard. I went back to the bar and the bartender asked if Astera was bi-sexual and had a thing for split couples," Marian stated.

"I'm totally lost," Astera stated. "The bartender recognized me from our little…incident awhile ago. He asked if the woman that kissed me was coming in. So I said 'who that crazy Kelly girl?' and he told me that your name was Astera, and you often come there…with my ex-husband," Marian snapped.

"Look…I don't know what you-"

"You got a minute?" Marian interrupted. Astera looked at Teresa. Mr. Yerks could show up any minute. Astera looked back at Marian. "Honestly? No…" Astera replied.

Marian took a seat next to Astera on the bench. "No, I think you do…" Marian said.

She turned to face Astera. "I was shocked when the bartender told me that you were dating my ex-husband. He told me that you often go on Fridays. So I went to the bar, obviously unknown to you. What do I see? The famous Astera and David hooking up in the booth in the back corner, taking more interest in each other's body than their buffalo chicken wings," Marian said, her eyes glowing with a somewhat angry look.

"You really need to get your mind straight before you blackmail someone. You're not married to David anymore," Astera stated. "No. I'm not…but he's always going to be the same David. You may think he is wonderful, gentle, and charming now…but give it about five months. He will begin to deceive you…" Marian said.

Astera shook her head. "You know Andrea is married now right? What kind of woman would abandon her two kids?" Astera asked.

"One that is unhappy. But I'm not just talking about Andrea. He could get with anyone behind your back…another late night….a long lunch…" Marian trailed.

"Do you have a point? You want David back?" Astera asked, somewhat bitingly.

"No. I'm just trying to warn you…you might want to cover up your neck with your collar….you got alittle….David territory on you…" Marian said, nodding towards Astera's hickey.

Astera cleared her throat, before fixing her collar. "You done, now?" Astera asked. "Just remember, don't come crying to me saying I was right…" Marian warned.

"Oh trust me, I won't be crying. Even if I did…it wouldn't be to you…no offense…" Astera said, sounding bored.

Marian shrugged, and stood up. She walked a few feet, before turning to face Astera again. "And for God sakes, if you're going to be hooking up with David you don't need to be in his lap too. Take that to the closet," Marian stated, before walking off.

"That was awkward…" Teresa said. "No, that was weird…" Astera stated.

Astera turned her attention to see the elderly woman, making her way past the CVS store.

Astera stood up. "You know what to do. If things get to out of control, get out of there…and come get me…" Astera said. She gave Teresa a tight hug, before walking away.

Astera saw the elderly lady turn to look at Astera as Astera grew closer to her. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Good morning, I was just wondering how you've been holding up…" Astera said, with a fake smile. "Oh…very good dear…" the woman said, with a nervous smile. Astera's face expression changed, and she stepped closer to the lady, towering over the 4'10 woman slightly.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Astera growled. The old woman began to whine, before tearing up. "They made me do it! They said they would kill Harvey if I didn't…" she said.

Astera's face softened slightly. "What's your name?" she asked. "Dolores…" Dolores responded.

"Okay, Dolores…my name is Astera. I'm a detective…" Astera stated.

"I know, that man told me…" Dolores said, looking at the ground. "Okay, Dolores…what man?" Astera asked. "I don't know…but he was such a young handsome boy…" Dolores stated.

Astera closed her eyes and sighed. _Kurt_

"What did he tell you?" Astera asked. "Well, he told me I had to make you kiss your partner or else he would kill my husband…" Dolores replied.

"Hmmm. So your husband is alive?" Astera asked. Dolores nodded, looking at the ground. "The day before…they made me watch you. We were watching you from a car at the park. We saw you on the swing, and there was a man in a suit pushing you slightly. Then you two left the swings, and held hands as you began to walk through the park. Then he kissed you in-front of the water fountain…" Dolores said, a child-like look on her face.

Astera smiled slightly. Dolores was talking about her and David.

"They told me that you were the girl I had to make kiss her partner. They took me to watch him next. I saw him with this girl with beautiful dark hair…" Dolores said, a smile on her face. Now she was talking about Teresa and Joel.

"Do you know who told…this man that my partner and I would be following Mr. Yerks?" Astera questioned. "Oh…I don't know. I think they got a tip off of someone who has been helping the man out all along…" Dolores stated.

Before Astera could reply, she turned her attention to her left. She saw Teresa jogging almost right behind Mr. Yerks. Astera had a job to do.

"Well, it was great to meet you Dolores…thank you for your help…" Astera said, shaking Dolores hand. She began to walk away, but Dolores called after her with a "Wait!"

Astera turned to face her.

"When I saw that man kiss you in-front of the fountain, it touched my heart…it was so beautiful. That man really cares for you. I could tell by the look on your face while he kissed you and after he kissed you that you really like him…" Dolores said.

Astera smiled. "I do…" she replied. Dolores gave her a friendly wave, before disappearing in the store.

Astera turned around, and walked in the direction Teresa had disappeared in.


	18. Chapter 18

"David McNorris! Stop it!" Astera screeched, from her spot on the floor.

She and David were both in David's office, on the floor. They had been playfully wrestling for the past fifteen minutes, mostly because they had nothing better to do until Stacy Young and her parents showed up.

Astera had come into David's office, looking for him. She had stepped in, and looked around. David wasn't anywhere in sight, and Astera figured he was in the bathroom or something. She had turned to leave the room, but she saw David standing behind her with a small smile.

They had eventually wound up wrestling on the floor, but Astera had kind of forgotten as to how.

"Why?" David asked, with a smile as he was straddling her. He and Astera had locked hands, and Astera was making an attempt to throw him off with little success. Astera scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue playfully. "Because I said so!" she retorted.

David smiled, and leaned down, his faces inches from hers. "What did you just do? Want to show me that tongue again?" he played. Astera giggled. "No. You're so not getting any!" she said, her hands still locked with his.

David chuckled, before moving his face to the side and giving her fluttery kisses on her neck. "Still not getting any…" Astera said, in a sing-song voice.

David brought his face infront of hers again. "You still haven't gotten me off of you, you know. So I guess this means I'm winning…" David stated, prideful.

"Um, I was ontop first. I just felt bad for you so I let you get on top. I'm tired of being the man in this relationship…" Astera joked.

David raised both his eyebrows at her, before allowing the small smirk to come to his face. "Oh, no you did not…" he said, playfully. Astera did a gasp of fake shock.

"What are you gonna do?" she teased. David then let go of her hands, and began to tickle her all over. Astera squirmed under him. "Ah! Okay, okay, okay! I get it!" she said, through her fit of giggles.

"I don't think so. I'm not giving it to you easy…" David replied, as he continued to tickle her.

Astera used her hips to raise her upper body slightly. "That's what she said…" Astera said, before kissing him. She pulled away after a few seconds, and David stared at her with a small smile.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" David questioned.

"Never….is it working?" she asked. David leaned forward and kissed her again. "Nope," he replied, before continuing to kiss her softly.

"Too bad…" Astera replied, before deepening the kiss.

While they kiss, David's hand slid back onto her stomach, and he began to tickle her again. Astera collapsed back onto her back again, and attempted to grad his hands. "David!" she whined, somewhat playfully.

David stopped and took her hands in his again. Astera closed her eyes and exhaled. "Sweet relief…" she said, with a smile. David bent down and kissed a line from her forehead to her lips.

Astera smiled in the kiss. "That was different…" she stated.

There was a knock on the door, and Astera turned her head.

"Someone is at the door…" she said, before letting out a small laugh as David gave her a playful kiss on her neck.

"McNorris? Astera?" called the voice of Joel.

Astera turned back to look at David. "Stop it!" she hushed, with a small smile. She turned to face the door again. "Yea?" she asked.

"Stacy Young is here with her family. You guys ready?" Joel asked.

Joel heard a laughter on the other side of the door, and he exchanged looks with Fearless.

"Yea, be right there!" Astera called, before laughing again. "Okay…" Joel replied.

Fearless raised his eyebrows at Joel, and a small smile cracked on his face. "Sounds like a party in there. Should we check it out?" Fearless played. Joel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That would be awkward. Plus…you may be a man…but Astera would probably still find a way to kill you," Joel stated. Fearless shook his head, and waved his hand as if to dismiss the idea.

"Nah, Astera loves me…" Fearless said. Joel smirked slightly. "She likes me more…" he said, before heading down the hall.

"She told me yesterday that I was her best friend!" Fearless said, following him.

Astera stared down at David, with a triumphant smile. When David moved to get up, Astera caught him off guard by trapping his leg with her own and switching positions with him.

"That's cheating…" David said, pointedly. "Always need to learn to be on your guard, McNorris. What if I were a big…bad guy…and I wanted to steal your lunch money?" she teased.

David paused in thought for a second, and gave her a knowing smile. Astera heard her cell phone ring, and she began to move her hips lightly to the music. The song 'So What' by Pink played.

She looked at the phone, and David smiled. "You can stay ontop as long as you keep wiggling around like that…" he played.

Astera slapped him playfully on his chest. "Hey Andrea…" Astera said, still rolling her eyes from David's last comment.

David watched her as she was on the phone. Her other hand was still on his chest, and she was giving him a playful-warning stare.

"Tonight? Yea, sure… I would love to help you and Diana. You coming by the offices today?" Astera asked.

David rested back on his left elbow, his other hand taking Astera's in his. His eyes continued to stare into hers as he kissed her knuckles.

"Alright, so I guess we can just meet up here then? Okay…talk to you later…" Astera said, before hanging up the phone. David released his hold on her hand, and she placed both of them on his chest.

"You are such a tease…" Astera commented, with a smile. David shrugged.

After a few minutes, David cleared his throat. "As much as I love this…we do have a client waiting…" David stated, his face getting serious. Astera nodded. "You're right…we can finish this later…" she said, with a small smirk as she stood up.

She offered a hand to David, and helped him to his feet.

"Do I have sex hair? Even though we didn't have sex?" Astera questioned. David smiled, before reaching out an smoothing out her hair. "You look fine…" he said, stroking it lightly.

Astera looked at him while he held her face in his hands, and she smiled at him. He returned the smile, before nodding towards the door.

"Come on, we've got a case to win…" he said. Astera could still feel the warmth of his hands on the sides of her face, and she continued to smile at him. David stepped closer, and kissed her forehead.

He did that a lot. Astera actually loved that they would be cute, and not have constant make-out sessions all the time. Their full out hookups happened once in awhile, but Astera also enjoyed the sweet gentle kisses that David would always give her.

She titled her head up and kissed his firm jaw. "And you're going to get us there…" she said, smiling at him. David picked up his briefcase from the chair, and opened his door.

He motioned for Astera to go out first. Astera smiled at him in thanks, and the two of them began to head down the hall side by side.

"You think Stacy will be in better spirits today?" David asked. "I certainly hope so. I hope the judge won't mind me being next to her to support her. Most rape victims are pretty traumatized. I'm hoping our jury is humane, and not a group of people Kurt paid off to kill the real jury and take their place so we lose…" Astera replied.

David looked down at her. "He would really do that?" David questioned.

"He's a dashing English lawyer. Most woman would swoon at the chance of serving him…" Astera commented. David forced a chuckle. "Women? Women would vote against a seventeen year old?" he asked.

"Again…dashing British man…" Astera stated. They arrived at the interrogation room, and Astera turned to face David. "But I'm perfectly happy with my Irish-Catholic…" she said, smiling at him.

"Are you?" David asked. "Am I what?" Astera questioned. "Happy…with me?" David asked, his eyes looking into hers. Astera stepped closer to him, and touched the side of his face. "Never been more happy…" she replied.

David smiled at her, and Astera looked down at his tie. She grabbed the knot, and pulled it up so it tightened slightly. She brushed off his shoulders, before looking at him.

"All better now…" she said, before walking into the interrogation room. David smiled, before following her inside. He saw Stacy sitting with her mother and father at the table. Stacy's mother had her arm around Stacy's shoulders, supporting her.

Joel and Fearless stood on either side of the sides of the table. Astera took her seat, and David sat next to her.

"Hello…Stacy. You how have you been doing lately?" David asked, his gaze soft. Stacy shrugged, still looking down at the table. David and Astera exchanged glances, before turning back to Stacy.

Astera leaned forward slightly. "Stacy?" she asked. Stacy's green eyes met Astera's amber eyes. Astera smiled slightly.

"Stacy, we are going to help you with this…but they are going to ask you to take the stand. Would you feel comfortable with me standing next to you up there? I'm sure the judge wouldn't mind…and if not well…I'll be forced to pull rank on him…" Astera said, patting the spot on her chest pocket where her badge was.

Stacy shifted. "No…I can do it. But…you will be there…right?" Stacy questioned. Astera smiled, and nodded. "You bet, kiddo…" she said.

"Stacy…" David said, leaning over, trying to catch Stacy's gaze. Stacy finally turned to look at him. David smiled slightly at her. "I'm going to be directing you first, okay? If you don't feel comfortable looking around the room, whether it be at Mr. Yerks and Banks, the jury, the judge…or even me…look at Detective Kenmore…" David said, nodding to Astera.

"Okay…" Stacy replied, with a single nod. "Anything else you'd like to go over, Stacy?' Joel spoke up, from his spot on the wall.

Stacy shook her head. "No, I just want to go home…" Stacy said. Stacy's mother ran a hand over Stacy's hair. "Okay baby, we can go…" Mrs. Young said.

Stacy turned to look at her mother. "Can I…talk to Detective Kenmore alone?" she asked. Mrs. Young turned to look at Astera and David.

David nodded over at Astera, before standing up. He motioned for Mr. and Mrs. Young to exit first, and then let Fearless and Joel out.

David looked down at Astera as she looked at him, and he placed his hand on her shoulder. They shared a smile for a second or two, before David walked out.

Astera turned back to look at Stacy, with a small smile.

"What's it like?" Stacy questioned. Astera tilted her head. "What is what like, sweetie?" Astera asked.

"Love," Stacy replied. Astera let out a small chuckle. "I don't know…why do you ask?" she asked, with a smile.

Stacy showed her a small smile. "I see the way you and Mr. McNorris look at each other, and they way you touch each other. I can see that you really like each other. Just now the way you smiled at him….do you love him?" Stacy questioned.

Astera smiled slightly, and looked down at her hands. "I think so…but…I haven't fully been hit by it yet…." She replied.

Stacy looked down as well. "On that night that Mr. Yerks…" Stacy paused, to close her eyes and let out a sigh. She had never talked about it without crying.

"I didn't picture that was the way my first would be. I pictured it being…in a house in the Pocono's…in the arms of the man I love…it would be perfect. He wouldn't care that I had no experience…he wouldn't care that I have a scar from my skateboarding accident three years ago on my thigh….we would both just take in such beauty in the moment…" Stacy said, tearing up slightly.

Astera reached across the table, and took Stacy's hand in hers. Stacy looked up at her.

"You will get to be with that man one day, Stacy. I'm…so sorry that it won't be the first time, but believe me…there can always be a magical second or third time. As long as it is in the arms of the man who means so much to you…everything will be okay…" Astera paused, remembering the first time with her and David.

Astera smiled slightly, her gaze on the table. "You just lie there…feeling the warmth of his body against yours…and you take in the beauty of it. You know that it was meant to happen. Whether it be fate or just the gut instinct…it feels so right. You lie there, and you just melt in his arms. Knowing that he is going to protect you, and care for you…" Astera trailed.

Stacy smiled slightly. "Are you talking about you and David?" she asked. Astera looked over at her, before nodding.

Stacy's smile widened slightly. "I knew you liked him…" she said. Astera smiled, and for the first time she heard Stacy let out a laugh. It was small, but it was still a laugh.

"I know you will find someone Stacy. You are strong, smart, and very beautiful. As soon as we win this, no matter how weird you think it is…we are going to the mall…" Astera said.

Stacy let out another small laugh. "I'll bring Andrea, Teresa, and Diana too…who cared if us gals are in our late twenties. We are going to find you a sweet, fun-loving, attractive boy…" Astera said, with a smile.

"Are David, Joel and Fearless going to hold our bags?" Stacy questioned. Astera smiled. "Of course…and while were are at it Tom and Ray will be our personal escorts…" she said, standing up.

Stacy smiled, before standing up as well. It was then that Stacy stepped forward and gave Astera a tight hug. "Thank you…" she whispered, shaking slightly. Astera returned the embrace. "You're welcome…" she said.

……………….

David looked up to see the door opening and Astera came out with Stacy.

"Everything alright?" he asked. Astera nodded. "Stacy you're mom and dad headed downstairs. They are waiting for you in the lobby…" Joel stated.

Stacy nodded, before looking over at Astera. They shared a smile, before each of them let out a small laugh. Stacy smiled at everyone, before walking towards the steps.

Astera turned to face David, and he raised an eyebrow. "Everything go okay in there?" he asked.

"Yea…we talked about some stuff… and then shopping…" Astera said, with a small smile.

"Shopping?" Fearless questioned.

"Yes. As soon as this guy right here wins us the case, we are all going shopping with Stacy. You boys get to be our bag holders…" Astera said, looking at all of them.

David chuckled. "What makes you think I would like to hold bags?" he asked. Astera slid her hands up his chest and onto his shoulders.

"Because one of those bags you are going to be holding is a Victoria's Secret bag with a garment of your choice for me to wear for being such a big help with all the other bags…" Astera said, with a teasing smile.

She smiled, before heading down the hallway to her office.

David exhaled, before looking at Fearless and Joel. "I don't know, its Victoria's Secret, man…" Fearless stated.

David shrugged. "Yea…that's true. I'll agree to that…" David stated.

"I don't know why girls buy those things…they just end up on the floor and most likely ripped…" Joel stated, shaking his head with a smile.

Fearless looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Because all women are teases…" he stated.

They all looked at each other, before laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Just something that came into my head while I was in the shower *giggle***

**I just decided to add a fun little chapter in before the trial, and the twisted plotline =] Yes, a twisted plotline. If you saw it coming than you are really good =]**

**I apologize for the bad chapter, but I really wanted to put a 'family' moment in between all of the characters. Next chapter is the trial =]**

Fearless rested back in his chair, after finishing his last slice of pizza.

"Anyone else feel like a seven year old girl?" he questioned, looking over at Joel with a smile.

Joel was sitting on the couch with Teresa, his arm around her shoulders. "I don't think that seven year old girls have pizza and beer for a late night snack," Joel stated, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not talking about that. I hope seven year old girls aren't doing this…I'm talking about having a giant sleepover right before the trial…" Fearless said, trying to hide how much fun he was actually having.

Fearless turned to look at Astera. "Not that your house isn't great Astera, it really is…but it feels kind of funny…" Fearless stated.

Astera shot him an amused look. She was sitting in-between David's legs, with her back to his chest and her head resting on his shoulder. David had his back against the base of the couch, and his arms were around her shoulders.

"What's wrong with it Fearless?" Astera teased.

Fearless smiled. "I'm just messing with you…but I call that corner over there…" Fearless said, pointing. Astera rolled her eyes.

"Fearless, I've got two couches…a lounge chair…and a guest bed. You don't need to sleep on the floor in the corner…" Astera stated.

"Well, I know that Joel and Teresa are getting the guest bed…" Fearless paused, to smile at Joel.

Joel looked at Teresa, and she blushed slightly.

Fearless turned back to look at Astera. "And I'm not going to suggest sleeping near your room. I don't want to know what you and McNorris are going to be doing…" Fearless said, holding up his hands and shaking his head.

Astera chuckled, before tilting her head and looking back at David. "You won't have to worry about that. David and I agreed that neither or us will be drinking beer tonight, just in case there is a risk of a hangover. Also, we won't be having sex just in case of a really good blackout…." Astera said, with a small giggle.

Andrea couldn't help but smile at this. She remembered back when she and David were having an affair. They both didn't even care that what they were doing was so wrong. All they cared about was the passion that they had.

It warmed Andrea's heart to see David happy with someone. David had a smile on his face that she had never seen on her face before. Andrea knew that look. She knew the look that was passing between Astera and David.

The look was similar to that of her and her husband, Mark, when they first met.

Astera and David were falling in love with each other.

Andrea's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door knocking. Diana stood up from her spot on the couch next to Andrea, and walked towards the door.

"Diana, you didn't need to get that…I could of gotten it…" Astera said, moving to stand up.

David smiled, before pulling her back into him. Astera's hit his chest, and she turned back to look at him. She let out a small giggle.

"I'm going to have to get up eventually…" Astera stated. David shrugged, before kissing her cheek.

Diana opened the door, and Tom stood there with Ray. Ray peered in the room, and set his eyes on Astera and David. He sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"I should have known…" he stated.

"Glad you could make it too, Ray…" Astera said, with a small smile.

"Yea, yea, yea….while you all will be sleeping, we are going to be guarding your butts…" Ray said, motioning towards his gun.

"Ray…" Joel warned.

"I was just joking…right Tom?" Ray asked, turning to look at Tom. Tom raised an eyebrow at him. "I never know with you, Ray…" Tom stated.

It was then that Diana's cell phone began to ring. Andrea looked down at Diana's purse, watching her as she looked for the phone.

After successfully finding it, Diana took a minute to look at the phone. After she did, she walked into the other room.

"Huh…that was weird…" Ray stated. "Her…her phone rang…" Andrea said, confused as to how that was so weird.

"Did you see the look on her face when she looked at it? It was like a death call…" Ray said, turning to face her.

After a few minutes, Diana reappeared at the doorway. Her head was angled so she was looking at the ground. "Ah, let me guess…your water heater exploded? You'll be spending the next month taking dirty showers? I remember this one time…" Ray paused when he saw Diana look up at him.

Her eyes were red, and she had obviously been crying.

"Oh….I'm….I'm…" Ray stuttered, and Tom put a hand on his shoulder for him to stop talking.

Astera slid out from David's grasp, and stood up.

"Diana?" Astera questioned, approaching her. Andrea stood up as well.

"Diana, what's wrong?" Astera asked.

Diana shook her head. "It's…my….my mom. I…I gotta go…" Diana said, walking to the couch. She picked up her jacket, and turned towards the door.

"Diana, do you want me to go with you?" Andrea questioned.

Diana shook her head.

"Diana, why don't we drive you to wherever you need to go?" Astera asked, opening the door for her.

Diana turned to face her, an angry look in her eyes.

"I wouldn't want to dare impose, Astera. I wouldn't want you to waste away a few hours of your beauty sleep. God knows… you need to give your boyfriend every bit of your love to help him win tomorrow. I wouldn't want to break up the little…crowd…you got going on…" Diana hissed.

Astera raised her eyebrows in surprise, and Diana stormed out the open door.

Astera slowly closed it, and stood there for a few seconds. There was an awkward silence that filled the air, and Astera turned to face the group.

"I'm just going to go…get some air…." Astera said, motioning towards her back porch.

She walked across the living room, and slid the glass door open. She closed it, and turned to feel the cool breeze. Her eyes skimmed across the top of the moonlit pool.

She took a few strides, before sitting down on the bench.

Her thoughts returned to the subject at hand. Tomorrow they would be facing off Kurt Banks and Mr. Yerks in court, and then she had two days to get herself together and go back to the FBI.

She vowed to spend as much as she could those last two days with her friends, most especially David.

She heard the door slid shut, and she looked to see Andrea and Teresa walking outside to join her. Astera raised her eyebrows. "No boys allowed? You trust the boys alone inside?" Astera teased.

"Nah. It looks like we could use some girl talk…" Andrea said, with a shrug. They each took a seat on either side of her.

"What you thinking about?" Teresa asked. Astera continued to keep her gaze on the pool. "About how I have to leave in three days…" Astera stated.

Teresa put her arm around Astera's shoulders, and pulled her in closer. "Come on…you can't be thinking about that stuff, girl. Even if you are…we are going to make them the best three days that you've ever had…" Teresa said, with a smile.

Astera turned to look at her and gaze her a small smile.

"Yea well, we aren't going to snag her tomorrow night. I'm sure her and David are going to find a way to…celebrate the victory…." Andrea said, shoving her slightly. Astera blushed, and looked over at Andrea.

"Come on, you know that it was totally coming…especially since you're holding in all that tension from tonight…" Andrea joked.

Astera raised an eyebrow at her, before standing up. "You know what Andrea…I've got something building up in me right now…" Astera stated.

Andrea tilted her head, and Astera smiled.

Astera grabbed Andrea by her hands, before pulling her to her feet. Astera then turned Andrea so her back faced the pool, before pushing her in.

Teresa threw her head back and let out a laugh. Astera then turned to look at Teresa, with a mysterious smile. Teresa's smile faded, as Astera approached her. Astera grabbed Teresa's hands, and Teresa immediately burst out with cries of protests.

Andrea watched from her spot in the pool, to entertained to climb out and dry off. Besides, the cool water felt good after a long days work in the heat.

Astera began to back towards the pool, dragging Teresa with her. Eventually, Astera had turned to face the pool, throwing Teresa in as well.

Astera smiled down at her two victims, as they moved around in the water. Astera folded her arms, impressed. "I'm pretty sure this is one of my favorite things that I've done so far since I've been here…." Astera stated.

It was then that she noticed Andrea and Theresa had this amused look on their faces.

Astera felt a sudden presence behind her, and she turned to see David standing directly behind her with an entertained look on his face.

She looked up at him, and gave him a nervous smile. "David…" she said.

"You all having fun out here?" he questioned. Out of the corner of her eye, Astera saw Fearless and Joel walking through the glass door. Ray and Tom stayed on the other side, watching cautiously.

Astera opened her mouth to respond, but she paused. She let an amused smirk come to her face. "Actually…not yet…" she stated.

David raised an eyebrow at her, as Astera stepped closer to him. She titled her head up, as if to kiss him. He smiled, before leaning down.

Astera took the opportunity to grab him, and lean backwards so they both fell into the pool.

Astera surfaced after a few seconds, and looked directly at David. He blinked his eyes a few times to get the water out, before looking back at her.

"Now I am…" she teased.

Fearless and Joel looked at each other, before looking back at the pool. Fearless took off his cap, and tossed it at Ray. Ray caught it, confused. Fearless then took off his jacket.

"I ain't getting my leather wet…" he stated.

He then took a few long strides, before jumping in the pool. There was a minor tidal wave, and Astera felt herself bump against someone. She turned to see Andrea, who narrowed her eyes at her.

"Andrea…you're a nice person…" Astera played, slowly backing away.

Andrea raised an eyebrow at Astera, before jumping at her. Astera laughed, as the two of them began to wrestle around in the water.

Joel folded his arms, and shook his head. This was too entertaining to not watch. It felt good to see everyone laughing and having a good time, especially with all the stress they had been dealing with lately.

Fearless turned to look at Joel, before making his way to the edge of the pool.

"Come on Partner…I think you need a hug…" Fearless said, climbing out of the pool. Joel shook his head. "No…no I don't think I do…" Joel said, with a small smile.

Fearless opened up his arms. "Come on now. You can't deny your partner a hug…pretty sure that's in the rule book," Fearless joked.

"Is it really?" Joel questioned. Fearless nodded. "Yep," he replied.

Joel shook his head, with a smile. "Fearless, I'm not getting in that pool…" Joel stated.

Fearless stepped forward, and seized Joel under his arms. "Yea, I think you are…" he said, before running with Joel towards the pool.

Tom and Ray looked at each other, nodded, and backed away from the glass door.

After about thirty minutes of being in the pool, everyone finally called it quits. They left the pool in pairs, and the last two to remain in the pool were Astera and David.

David slowly approached her, making his way to where she was standing at the 5 feet mark.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How I'm going to have to wash everyone's clothes before tomorrow…" Astera stated, with a small smile.

David smiled, before stopping right infront of her.

"Seriously…" he said.

Astera looked up at him. She heard the sounds of the water lapping against the sides and onto the deck, and felt the cool breeze against her cheeks.

"How I got you…." She whispered.

David smiled at her, and watched as she averted her gaze, and slouched down so only from her nose to the top of her head was visible. Her eyes continued to look at the surface of the water, the pool reflecting in her eyes.

David used his fingers to lift her chin up, so she was looking at him. He noticed that her eyes were slightly widened, and he didn't know what to make of it. It was then that a smile cracked on her face, and she spat a stream on water at him.

David squeezed his eyes shut, but could still hear her giggles. He blinked a bunch of times, before opening them. He saw her climbing out of the ladder, and rushing onto the deck.

David shook his head with a smile, before swimming for the ladder.

…………………………………………………..

David looked up from his spot on the bed at the sound of the door opening. He watched as Astera walked out of her bathroom, brushing her hair. She was now wearing a red slip, and had just gotten out of the shower.

"I think that's pretty much everyone… and I've got all the clothes in the wash…" Astera stated, before setting her brush down on her dresser.

She looked at David, who was sitting up with his back against the headboard. He had a bunch of index cards in his hand, and was reading them to himself.

Astera smiled, before sliding next to him in the bed. She leaned over, and saw that he was reading his opening statement. She smiled, before placing a hand on the center of his chest.

"You're going to be great. You've read those cards at least thirty times tonight…three of them aloud to us…you need a break. Cramming isn't going to help…" Astera stated.

David looked over at her, and she showed him a small smile. David sighed, before nodding in agreement. "You're right…" he said.

"I know I am," Astera said, before leaning over and kissing his jaw. She then kissed a line down to his neck, and David closed his eyes.

"You know…you're not making this whole… 'no sex' thing easy for me…" he stated.

Astera smiled while she continued to kiss his neck. "I know…" she replied.

She eventually pulled away after about twenty seconds, and David smiled at her.

"Tease…" he said.

Astera smiled, before laying down on her side. David placed his index cards on the nightstand, before turning back to her and laying on his side.

He rested up on his elbow, and looked at Astera. Her eyes were closed, but she was still smiling. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking out how amazing you are…and how lucky I am…" David replied. He brought his hand up to her face, touching her cheek softly. Astera closed her eyes at his touch, and placed her hand on top of his.

"You're hands are so warm and gentle…" Astera said.

David let out a small chuckle, before looking away.

"Nothing like my father's…." he stated. He took his hand off of her face and laid down so he was on his back.

Astera opened her eyes and sat up slightly. "David?" she asked, softly.

David exhaled, before looking at her. "My father…was…not the best person in the world to look up to. He was always angry, and if he wasn't…he'd go out find a drink and a hooker, and then get mad when he came home. My father had a mean left hook and a right cross…I got those a few too many times growing up…." David said, trying not to meet Astera's soft gaze.

"He didn't now what he was doing was wrong…he thought it was best for our sake. You know, there are times when I'm afraid that I'm going to turn out to be just like him…" David stated, before biting his lip.

Astera turned David's face so he looked at her.

"David…you will never get like that. I know you. I may not know everything about your past, but I can tell you right now that you will never turn out like that. You are too good of a person…" Astera said.

David's gaze softened. If only Astera knew how close he was once to becoming exactly like his father once before.

Astera leaned in, and gave David a soft kiss on the lips. David smiled. "Twice you leave me hanging, and now you think that's going to make up for it?" he joked.

Astera smiled, before kissing him again. David's hand slid up to the side of her face, before his fingers traveled through her hair.

Astera pulled away and looked down at him, and he looked up at her.

Astera laid down, resting her head against David's chest. "Goodnight David…" she whispered. David wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"Goodnight Astera…" David replied.

After David said those words, Astera was struck with reality. Tomorrow was the case, and one of the last few days she would get to spend with David.

Astera didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave, because she had found herself here. She didn't want to leave, because she found the most amazing friends in the world.

She didn't want to leave…because she was falling in love with David McNorris.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ladies and Genltmen of the jury…we have assembled here today to…"

David paused, and let out a long-drawn out sigh. He was pacing in his office, going over his opening statement. So he had been for the past hour.

Astera had watched him practice it earlier, and she told him that he would do great. But David wasn't so sure. David didn't understand what was wrong with him. He was normaly on fire, a barracuda when it came to winning court cases.

He didn't understand just what it was exactly that made him so nervous.

There was a knock on his door, and he turned expecting to see Astera. Instead, Joel stood there.

"Ready, McNorris?" Joel questioned.

David inhaled sharply, before nodding. "Yea, I…I think I got it. I mean, its just a court case. How hard can it be?" David responded.

"You're going to do great, McNorris…now come on, lets beat this son of a bitch…" Joel said, motioning for David to follow him.

David and Joel made their way down the stairway, in complete silence. David unclenched and clenched his fists at his sides. Each step he took closer to the courtroom, the more nervous he got.

He looked over at Joel, who looked as calm as he always did.

"Uh…Stevens?" David asked. Joel looked over at him, raising an eyebrow in acknowledgement.

David stopped once they reached the bottom of the stairs, and turned to face Joel.

"Look, I never really got to apologize for what happened…that time last week. When I snapped at you because I thought-"

Joel held up his hand, and shook his head.

"David, you really don't need to apologize for that. You were just…trying to keep your woman close. Its understandable. Why are you telling me this now, just out of curiosity?" Joel questioned.

"Well, in the off chance that this could go…." David paused to see Joel shaking his head with a small smile.

"Everything is going to go okay…" Joel stated.

David smiled nervously. "Yea…" he said, before looking around the room. He saw a huge crowd of people, each making their way into the courtroom. David's eyes caught a glimpse of Astera.

She was wearing a form-fitted black dress, and her blonde hair was in soft, gentle waves.

She was standing with Andrea, Teresa, and the other three that David assumed to be Andrea's family. Teresa and Andrea also wore semi-formal dresses. Andrea's was a royal blue, and Teresa's was red.

David turned his attention back to Astera, and he watched her as she tuned to look at Andrea, before laughing along with her and Teresa.

David smiled at her, and Joel noticed. Joel patted David's shoulder.

"So go talk to her…" Joel stated. David smiled and nodded at Joel.

"I'll see you in the court room…" David said, shaking his hand.

David slowly approached the group that stood in the corner, not taking his eyes off of Astera as he did.

Andrea turned to face him, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mark…this is David. David, this is my husband Mark. These are my two little munchkins. Ryan and Celia…" Andrea said, looking at Mark with a child-like look on her face. Astera turned to look at David, at the mention of his name.

Andrea turned to look at her kids, before kissing Celia ontop of her head.

David looked over at Mark. He was a well-built man with black hair and green eyes.

"Pleasure," Mark said, shaking David's hand.

David smiled at the two children, before turning to look at Astera.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" David questioned.

Astera nodded, and David took her hand, leading her away.

David nodded in acknowledgement to a few people in passing, before walking to the back exit.

He pushed open the door, before leading her outside. Once the door shut, she turned to face him.

"What's going on?" she asked, with a small smile.

David smiled at her. "Come here…" he said, slowly pulling her closer.

She smiled as she stepped so she was almost right up against him.

He sighed. "So…this is it. Today…today is the day," he stated.

It was then that David squeezed Astera's hands tighter and he closed his eyes stressfully.

Astera smiled before letting go of David's hands, before sliding them up his chest and onto his shoulders. David looked down at her and exhaled.

"You're going to be great, David. You are going to go in there…and you are going to kick Kurt's ass. I promise you…that you'll make it through this okay…" she stated.

David leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "Okay…thank you," he stated.

Astera smiled, before taking David's face in her hands and kissing him softly for a few seconds.

She pulled away and gave him a reassuring smile, before lacing her arm through his. "Come on…" she said, leading him back towards the door.

Once they stepped in the courtroom, she felt David shake slightly. Since when was he so nervous about giving an opening statement?

It was then that he turned his attention to see Kurt Banks sitting at the Plantiff's table. Kurt was talking to someone that was seated in the audience.

Kurt looked up, and his eyes met David's. The two shared a glare, before Kurt allowed a small smirk to cross his face.

David turned to look at Astera. He didn't want Astera seeing him at a weak point as the tension grew between him and Kurt Banks.

"Well…I'm going up to the table now," he said.

"Good luck," she replied.

For a second they just looked at each other, with a somewhat mesmerized smiles on their faces.

"Are you two just going to keep staring at each other lovingly? Because as moving as it is, we do have a trial to settle…"

Astera and David turned to see a man standing there, about the same height as David.

He was wearing a tan suit and matching pants, along with a red tie. His black hair was getting a few whisks of gray.

"Astera…I'd like you to meet Ben Fischer…" David said, placing his hand on her lower back.

Astera shook his hand firmly. "He's the D.A…" David finished.

"Yes. I was surprised when David asked to move his office in with you and the other detectives. Quite a risky move for the…Deputy…District Attorney. But…now I see why," Fischer stated, overlooking Astera.

Astera laughed nervously, before looking at David.

"I'll be in the first row, with everyone else…break a leg," she said, patting David's chest. She gave him another smile, before walking away.

Fischer turned to look at David. "Yow," he muttered.

David raised an eyebrow at him, and Fischer smiled. "Don't worry. I won't try anything with her. Wouldn't want to meet that nasty right hook of yours. Now come on, let's go.." Fischer said, motioning for David to follow him.

He and David stepped through the swinging gate, and David turned to look at Kurt.

Kurt stood up, and took steps to get closer to David.

"McNorris…I just wanted to wish you…good luck…" he said, extending his hand to David. David looked at his hand, before reluctantly shaking it.

Kurt smiled at him. "After all, you are really going to need it…I wouldn't count on having Astera leap into your loving…winning arms after this," Kurt stated, before looking over at Astera.

Astera was too busy talking to Andrea, Teresa, and Diana to even notice.

"What are you trying to say?" David snapped.

Kurt turned back to look at him, an unexplainable look in his eyes.

"Nothing…I just suggest…" Kurt paused to smile again.

"Actually, there is nothing I suggest to you. Just…good luck anyway. This trial is going to go out with a real bang," Kurt said, before turning away.

David stared after him for a second.

"McNorris…have a seat…" Fischer said, pulling out a chair.

David looked at the ground, before turning to look at Astera.

She showed him a small smile.

David returned the smile, nervously.

He took his seat in his chair, and looked over at Kurt again.

Kurt showed David a creepy grin, and David shivered.

David had the feeling that something very bad was going to happen.


	21. Chapter 21

David McNorris sat at the table, doing his best to keep his eyes on Stacy. He had begun the questioning, and so far it wasn't going that good.

He felt that his opening statement was mediocre. He had stumbled quite a few times, but nothing really bad had happened.

Kurt on the other hand, nearly killed on his opening statement.

David felt Ben tap his hand from his spot next to him, and David snapped back into reality.

"Mr. McNorris….do you have any other questions that you would like to ask Ms. Young?" the judge questioned.

David swallowed hard. "Um…no. No more questions your honor," David said, with a reassuring smile.

"If the Defendant has no further questions, than the defendant closes its case here….Mr. Banks, do you wish to question the witness?" The Judge asked, turning to look at Kurt.

Kurt stood up. "You're honor, we would like to question Ms. Young…." He said. He pushed his chair in.

"You're honor, may I approach the witness?" Kurt questioned. The judge nodded once, and Kurt walked towards Stacy.

"Ms. Young, prior to this incident in this past March did you know Mr. Yerks?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes…he came by once for coffee but that was all…" Stacy answered.

"Did you not agree to go out with him when he asked you?" Kurt asked.

"Well…I…." Stacy paused, and looked towards David's direction. She saw David look at her concerned, before he turned around to look at Astera.

She looked at David, before looking up at Stacy.

Astera watched as Kurt turned to see what Stacy was looking at, before smiling slightly.

"Ms. Young?" the judge questioned.

Stacy turned back to look at Kurt. "Well, yes….but he said it was just for coffee…." Stacy answered.

"But you did agree to date him?" Kurt asked.

David stood up. "Objection. The Witness has already stated her answer to the question, he's badgering the witness…." He said.

The judge looked at David. "Over-ruled…" he stated.

David sneered slightly, before sitting down.

"Thank You, your honor….I'm all done with the questioning…" Kurt said.

Stacy nodded, before stepping down from the stand. She walked over to the witness's bench and sat next to her mother.

Kurt turned to look at the judge. "You're honor, the prosecution would like to call one last witness to the stand…" he said.

The judge raised his eyebrows in somewhat confusion.

"We'd like to call Detective Astera Kenmore to the stand…" Kurt stated.

There was a loud murmur that went through the crowd. Astera turned to look at Joel and Fearless, who leaned over the people in their row to look at her.

David stood up again. "Objection your honor. Detective Kenmore has not been involved in any of the prior events, infact she only arrived here about two weeks ago to assist in the case, from Philadelphia…" David said.

"You're honor, Ms. Young has confided almost all of the events in Detective Kenmore. I think she will be able to speak clearly more than Ms. Young. Afterall, at least Detective Kenmore is guaranteed sworn under oath…" Kurt said, smirking at David.

The judge nodded. "Detective Kenmore…please take the stand…" he said, after a moment's hesitation.

Astera stood up, and looked at Andrea. Andrea patted her arm before Astera walked through the small wooden gates.

David turned to look at her and they exchanged glances. Astera showed him a reassuring smile, before walking up the steps to the stand.

"Ms. Kenmore, do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" the baliff questioned.

"I do," Astera replied, before sitting down.

David tilted his head slightly when Astera said the words 'I do'. Something about her saying those words made his insides boil.

"Ms. Kenmore, did Stacy tell you anything regarding Mr. Yerks?" Kurt asked with a somewhat malicious smile.

"Stacy told me that she did agree to coffee once with Mr. Yerks. She wanted it to remain strictly platonic, but Mr. Yerks too it as something more. He continued to call her time after time. Stacy felt as though it had reached the point of stalking," Astera stated.

"Objection, that's speculation…" Kurt said, looking at the judge.

"I object to that objection, you're honor. Stacy did feel as though she were being stalked…" David stated.

"Your honor, the prosecution can't help but wonder if Mr. McNorris is allowing his emotion and feelings towards Detective Kenmore to cloud his vision," Kurt said, with a small smile.

There was a wave of small laughter that went through the crowd.

"Order!" the judge hissed.

Astera turned to look at David and her gaze softened. David smiled slightly before turning to look at Ben Fisher.

The judge turned to look at Kurt. "Mr. Banks, if you have no further questions of value to this case for Ms. Kenmore…" the judge trailed.

"Of course, your honor. I was just trying to lighten the mood…" Kurt stated.

"Not in my court," the judge retaliated.

Kurt smiled slightly, before looking back at Astera. "Ms. Kenmore…why do you think that Stacy confided in you?" Kurt questioned.

"Because I can relate to her. I understand what her situation is like. I invited her to open up with me…I guess we've formed alittle bond of trust…" Astera paused to smile at Stacy.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in slight challenge, before turning to the judge. "That's all the questions I have, your honor…" Kurt stated, before walking back to his table and sitting down.

The judge turned to look at the jury. "Will the jurors please commence and decide the verdict?" he questioned.

The jury all stood up, and walked into the back room.

Astera stood up from her spot, and walked back towards her seat. She smiled at David, before opening the gate and walking around so she now took a new place next to Joel.

Joel leaned over slightly. "That's one jackass," he muttered. Astera smiled slightly. "Took you that long did it?" she questioned.

After about five more minutes, the jury finally walked out of the doors.

"Will the plantiff and the defense rise?" the judge stated.

Astera watched as David and Kurt both stood up in sync, and their clients shortly after.

"Has the jury reached the verdict?" the judge questioned.

"We have, you're honor. We are ruling in favor of the defense," a man with short gray hair and a blue suitcoat stated.

Astera turned to look at Joel as the applause broke out, and they shared a hug. Astera then turned to look at David. Their eyes met amidst the crowd and they exchanged a smile.

It was then that there was the sound of a gunshot, and Astera's attention snapped towards the direction.

It was then that she saw Kurt standing in the middle of the courtroom, a silver handgun in his hand. He slowly brought it down from where it was pointed at the ceiling.

"The hell you did. Everyone down now!" Kurt yelled. Astera and Joel exchanged a horrified look, as everyone began to crouch down on the floor.

It was then that Kurt aimed his gun at Astera. "Except you…Katherine. Or should I just keep calling you Astera?" Kurt questioned.

Astera's eyes widened in pure fright.

"Oh shit…" she muttered.


End file.
